L'angelo di Natale
by SoniaBRU
Summary: Siamo nel 1920 e Candy sta rientrando dall'Europa dove ha lavorato come crocerossina durante la guerra e poi all'ospedale militare diu Parigi. Al porto c'è William Albert Andrew ad attenderla, ma qualcuno la osserva malinconico da lontano... Terence. Susanna Marlowe è morta da un anno lasciando Terry con la piccola Charlotte, che succederà adesso? (coppia Candy Terence)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 RITORNO IN PATRIA**

_New York, Ottobre 1920_

Terence fumava nervosamente seduto al tavolino di un bar… continuava a guardare l'orologio, era così impaziente; teneva tra le mani una tazza di caffè ormai freddo, specchiava i suoi occhi dentro quel liquido scuro come se ci potesse leggere il futuro, perché il futuro per lui era proprio così: freddo e scuro.

Un distinto signore biondo fece cigolare la porta d'ingresso, un rapido sguardo al bancone e al locale e in un attimo era seduto al suo stesso tavolo.  
"Amico, scusa il ritardo ma muoversi con questa pioggia a new York è sempre un'impresa; come stai?" disse mentre si toglieva sciarpa e berretto.

"Albert! Quanto tempo, che piacere vederti! sto benone ma… dimmi di lei!"

"Arriva tra poco più di un'ora, finalmente! Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarla, sono stato così in pena! Sai quanto è testarda. Le ho provate tutte per farle cambiare idea, avevo anche contattato qualcuno per farmi aiutare a congedarla anzitempo ma poi ho desistito, non me lo avrebbe mai perdonato.  
Quando è finita la guerra ho sperato in un suo repentino rientro ma ha preferito rimanere a lavorare Parigi e sono passati altri due anni. Ma sei già al corrente di tutto, inutile che mi ripeta."

"Lo so… lo so… non hai idea di quante notti ho speso a dannarmi l'anima per lei! Quante volte mi sono svegliato madido di sudore, in preda al panico! Quando mi hai scritto che era partita volevo arruolarmi e seguirla anche io ma… era da poco arrivata Charlotte e non ho potuto farlo, non potevo lasciare la bimba con Susanna".

"Terence, non ti scusare più per questo, me lo hai raccontato un'infinità di volte…  
In ogni caso chissà dove ti avrebbero spedito a combattere, non l'avresti mai incontrata e tantomeno avuto alcuna possibilità di convincerla a rientrare".

"Se le fosse accaduto qualcosa io… io… non so come avrei potuto andare avanti…" continuò il giovane attore; la sua voce trasudava tutta la pena che aveva vissuto durante quel terribile ultimo anno di guerra. Non era mai riuscito a perdonarsi che Candy avesse messo in pericolo in quel modo la vita a causa sua.

"Oggi torna da noi, sta bene e questa è l'unica cosa che conta! Non ti nascondo che mi sia mancata enormemente e non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarla".

Terence annuì abbassando lo sguardo, era felice per il rimpatrio di Candy….  
Quanto sarebbe piaciuto pure a lui abbracciarla!  
Il profumo dei suoi capelli, il suono della sua voce, la sua argentina risata erano ricordi così nitidi e avevano il potere di far vibrare le corde della sua anima, di fargli accapponare la pelle…  
Era stata l'unica in vita a farlo sentire amato per come era dentro in tutte le sue sfumature e lui l'aveva corrisposta con tutte le forze di cui era capace, in maniera totale, sino a sentirne l'essenza scorrergli nelle vene.  
Quando chiudeva gli occhi riusciva ancora ad avvertire il calore della schiena di lei incollata al suo petto in quell'ultimo disperato tentativo di ribellarsi al mondo e trattenerla a sé su quelle dannate scale.

Rimorso, rimpianto, senso di colpa erano stati i suoi migliori amici da allora, compagni inseparabili che avevano devastato la sua anima portandolo più di una volta sull'orlo del baratro.

Albert avvertì il malessere di Terence, avevano uno stretto rapporto seppur epistolare e conosceva bene il suo amico, cercò di allontanarlo un momento dalla sua dolce e crudele Giulietta.  
"Ma dimmi, come sta la piccola?"

"Charlie sta bene… è una bimba meravigliosa, ha riempito la mia vita di affetto sincero; se non ci fosse stata lei non sarei riuscito a sopportare questi ultimi anni, è stata la mia luce…. assieme al ricordo di Candy, ovviamente…"

Niente da fare… si finiva a toccare sempre lo stesso punto!  
"So che l'ami ancora disperatamente, cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso a tal proposito?"

"Io… la amo dici? Mi fai quasi sorridere amico…  
Non so nemmeno se questa cosa che porto nel petto possa essere definita semplicemente in questo modo, lei fa parte di me capisci? Io sono un mezz'uomo senza di lei, lei sola completa il mio essere… lo sai, ma l'unica cosa di cui sono sicuro ora è che non voglio che lei soffra ancora a causa mia".  
La sua voce era così roca e stanca, sembrava portare sulle spalle il peso di centinaia d'anni quando in realtà era poco più che ventenne.

"Era in uno stato pietoso quando è partita, fingeva fermezza e tranquillità con tutti ma continuava ad avvelenarsi l'anima e alla fine ha deciso di dedicare ciò che era rimasto della sua esistenza ad una buona causa. Paradossalmente si è arruolata per vedere se poteva tornare ad amare la vita… non so se c'è riuscita, vedremo.  
_**"Albert, ti prego… lascami partire! Ti prometto che quando tornerò sarà tutto passato. Ora ho davvero bisogno di andare…"**_

Ma la tua situazione è cambiata radicalmente, adesso sei libero, non dirmi che non hai pensato a…"

"Ti sbagli, io sono morto in quel senso, non ho nulla da offrire! L'ho fatta soffrire troppo, non ho lottato, sono stato un codardo, non può esserci un posto per me ancora nel suo cuore. Voglio solo che sia felice, e poi… non sono solo, ho una figlia a cui dedicarmi.  
Mi sento completamente svuotato, non credo sarei capace di rendere felice qualcuno, purtroppo l'amore non basta. Ti assicuro che ho imparato bene questa lezione, ma ho la mia bambina e un lavoro che mi dà soddisfazione; ho deciso da tempo che sarei andato avanti con dignità, come lei mi ha insegnato a fare, anche se sono come un bel vaso vuoto e a volte sento che mi manca l'anima".

Albert era sempre stato sicuro che l'amico non sarebbe mai riuscito ad aprire di nuovo il suo cuore quindi le sue parole non lo sorpresero affatto.  
"Certo che… sembrate fatti con lo stampino!  
Sei giovane, sei libero, se la ami ancora lotta per lei! La tua compagna è morta un anno fa e sei nelle stesse condizioni in cui ti ho trovato al suo funerale, possibile?"

"Albert… è stato un inferno senza di lei. Ho fatto il più grande errore della mia vita a lasciare andare Candy. Ho rinnegato il mio cuore, il mio agire è stato immorale. E per cosa?  
Non c'è stato un solo momento in cui non abbia pensato a lei, anche il giorno in cui mi sono sposato.  
Sembravo un bambino impaurito, ho percorso la sala della cerimonia con gli occhi serrati implorando Dio di compire il miracolo e di farmi trovare la mia dolce ragazza una volta rialzate le palpebre.  
Io ho tradito quanto di più vero e bello abbia mai avuto dalla vita, sono un miserabile imperdonabile uomo.  
Ho fallito su tutti i fronti, anche con Susanna, si è illusa che avrebbe avuto una famiglia… invece… non ha nemmeno mai accettato la bambina, non l'ha presa una sola volta tra le braccia.

E' stato esattamente quando è arrivata Charlotte che ho capito davvero di aver sbagliato tutto, ma era troppo tardi.  
E quando Candy è partita per il fronte le cose sono andate di male in peggio; ho vissuto nel terrore che se ne sarebbe andata da questo mondo infame senza avere la possibilità di costruirsi la vita meravigliosa che ha sempre meritato… e tutto per colpa mia!

Susanna è morta da sola… ero con lei ma sapeva benissimo che ero presente solo fisicamente, come sempre.  
Sono andato avanti solo per la piccola, forse sono anche un buon padre ma come uomo sono morto su quelle maledette scale, quando ho ucciso il mio cuore permettendo che tutti i miei sogni andassero in mille pezzi".

"Non mi piace sentirti parlare in questi termini; se solo tu trovassi il coraggio di aprirti guardandola negli occhi…"

"Albert, ti prego… ho marcata a sangue nella mia mente l'immagine del suo volto sperduto su quella maledetta terrazza spazzata dalla neve, i suoi lunghi capelli scompigliati dal vento, i suoi nastri ondeggianti in balia della tempesta, le sue mani strette sulla gonna…

Io avevo desiderato così tanto quell'incontro, volevo tenerla con me capisci? Volevo farne la mia principessa, la mia compagna di vita, la madre dei miei figli! Avevo contato i secondi che mi separavano da quel momento e quando l'ho avuta davanti non sono nemmeno riuscito a sfiorarla.  
Il rossore delle sue guance, la luce verde dei suoi occhi lucidi e felici che chiedevano un mio abbraccio in stazione mi trafigge ora come allora…  
Non le ho mai detto quanto significasse per me, l'ho invitata a New York per farle vedere il suo ragazzo scegliere un'altra donna sotto il suo naso. Tu non hai idea di quanto mi feriscano ancora oggi quelle immagini, non puoi saperlo. Voglio solo che tu mi faccia sapere come sta, non pretendo altro".

"Ti assicuro che conosco quelle scene di cui parli come se le avessi vissute in prima persona. Non è stato immediato ma è riuscita a parlarmene. Candy è positiva e solare ma quella notte è stata letale anche per lei. Comunque sia ti farò avere sue notizie, te lo prometto…

Ci fermeremo qualche mese a New York, lei ha un progetto da concludere con un collega e lavorerà all'ospedale centrale della città in questo periodo.  
Io ho affidato temporaneamente gli affari di famiglia ad Archie, voglio starle vicino in questo frangente.  
Quando vi siete lasciati non le sono stato accanto come il caso richiedeva, alla luce dei fatti ho capito di non averla consigliata nel modo in cui avrei dovuto. Era uno straccio quando è partita e non voglio lasciarla sola adesso".

Il signor Andrew guardò l'orologio, era giunta l'ora.  
"Adesso mi avvio al molo, dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro! Ci vediamo tra tre giorni, vengo io da te, intesi?"

I due uomini si salutarono cordialmente.  
_"Mio Dio… possibile sia ancora in queste condizioni? Immaginavo che dopo la dipartita di Susanna si sarebbe ripreso ma il senso di colpa sembra addirittura aumentato e lo sta annichilendo. Spero che almeno Candy abbia saputo dare una svolta alla sua vita…" _questo fu il pensiero del giovane uomo d'affari mentre si allontanava.

Mezz'ora dopo Candy volava tra le braccia del suo benefattore con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
"Piccola! Quanto tempo… quanto mi sei mancata!"

"Mi sei mancato anche tu! Finalmente sono a casa" e mentre lo diceva alzava quegli smeraldi dalla spalla di lui e il cuore le si fermava nel petto…  
"Terry…" sussurrò.

"Cosa? Hai detto qualcosa?'" chiese Albert.

"No… nulla! Scusami… un'impressione…"  
_"Dio… aiutami ti prego, pensavo… ho creduto di averlo visto…"_

E non si era sbagliata…  
Terence aveva seguito la scena da lontano, assaporato l'ondeggiare di quei lunghi riccioli dorati mentre il suo angelo si tuffava tra le braccia del loro amico più caro.

Un timido raggio di sole si era fatto strada tra la spessa coltre di nubi per rendere omaggio a quella meravigliosa creatura.  
Era a dir poco bellissima, la sua figura più alta e slanciata rispetto all'ultima volta, le sue forme toniche e aggraziate, quei capelli che l'avevano sempre fatto impazzire assieme alle efelidi che colorivano le sue guance e quei laghi trasparenti che avrebbero fatto impallidire il più prezioso e puro degli smeraldi.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto che fossero le sue le braccia ad accoglierla in quel momento, quanto forte l'avrebbe stretta, fino a farle sentire il battito del suo cuore!

L'amava così tanto, eppure… poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che l'aveva sfiorata.  
Avrebbe dato la vita per godere di un momento del genere…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 LA NUOVA CANDY**

Candy passò i primi giorni del suo soggiorno a New York facendo shopping con Albert, anche se sembrava interessata più alle pasticcerie che ai negozi di abbigliamento. Aveva una settimana di licenza, poi avrebbe cominciato a lavorare in uno degli ospedali della città.

In Francia aveva visto giovani vite stroncate, curato corpi vigorosi mutilati, concesso un pezzo di cuore a tutti quelli che avevano incrociato la sua strada traendo dai loro sorrisi e dai loro grazie la forza per uscire indenne da quello scempio. Negli anni del dopoguerra, oltre a lavorare sodo come infermiera, aveva aiutato vedove, consolato orfani, servito alle mense dei poveri, senza risparmiarsi un attimo.  
L'esperienza europea l'aveva provata ma non si era mai arresa e la sua indole altruista ne era uscita rafforzata.  
Ora sembrava piena di energia positiva, parlava continuamente dei suoi progetti lavorativi per il futuro ma… ma c'era un'ombra scura nei suoi occhi che non poteva sfuggire a chi la conosceva nel profondo.

***

Una di quelle sere a villa Andrew il giovane capo famiglia le aveva proposto di accompagnarlo nella biblioteca dove faceva bella mostra di sé un pianoforte a coda, voleva suonare qualcosa per rilassarsi ma lei aveva rifiutato l'idea quasi angosciata.  
Il pianoforte nella biblioteca al castello dei Granchester in Scozia… ricordò la prima volta che Terry aveva sfiorato le sue mani mentre cercava di insegnarle come muovere le dita correttamente sulla tastiera.

Fuggiva la carta stampata come la peste, evitava in qualunque modo di leggere il giornale che i domestici diligentemente portavano ogni mattina al signor Andrew con il caffè.  
Sedeva il più lontano possibile da quel fascio di carta avendo la massima cura di deviare lo sguardo ogniqualvolta l'amico lo apriva; lui spiava da dietro le pagine gli occhi fuggenti di lei, quanto bene li conosceva ancora!

L'ultima volta che la ragazza aveva avuto l'ardire di aprire il corriere, Albert l'aveva trovata in uno stato quasi di trance, con gli occhi sbarrati e gonfi; la pagina dello spettacolo annunciava solennemente il matrimonio di Terence Graham con Susanna Marlowe…  
_**"Neogenitori convolano felicemente a nozze…"**_

Quella volta non era riuscita a fingere, come aveva imparato bene a fare con tutti, e dopo qualche istante in quello stato era volata tra le braccia dell'amico sfogando tutto il dolore che solo il cuscino del suo letto aveva sino ad allora conosciuto.

Erano così belli e sorridenti gli sposi in quella foto, con un pacifico e paffuto neonato tra le braccia di lui. Gli occhi di Terry incollati a quelli di quel frugoletto… una scena meravigliosamente tenera, quella che tante volte Candy aveva sognato di poter vivere in prima persona, proprio lei che una famiglia non l'aveva mai avuta.  
Susanna aveva un bimbo, un figlio di lui, dell'uomo che lei amava alla follia e che non poteva avere.  
Di fronte a cotanto miracolo Terry, il suo Terry, aveva chiesto la mano della sua donna… ed evidentemente non aveva aspettato la prima notte di nozze per farla sua.

Non che Candy si aspettasse che non sarebbe mai successo ma… erano passati solo pochi mesi da Rockstown.  
Non era mai stata bella da togliere il fiato, né particolarmente talentuosa; non aveva mai creduto di essere indimenticabile, né lo voleva ma… ma Terry… l'aveva fatta sentire davvero speciale, anche se era durato un battito di ciglia.

Lui aveva velocemente voltato pagina.  
Era stato il sogno di una bambina ingenua, la povera orfanella che sogna il principe; la favola più vecchia del mondo ma appunto… solo una favola.

***  
_"Albert… Albert… scusami…  
So che gli ho chiesto io di farla felice e di esserlo lui stesso ma… fa così male! Sono una persona orribile, io… non riesco a non morire ogni volta che immagino Susanna tra le sue braccia.  
Capisco che possa sembrare infantile ma avere la certezza che lui le dedica i suoi sorrisi, le sue carezze, che condividono lo stesso letto che… fanno l'amore…  
Io non posso vivere così, ho bisogno di andarmene via lontano…"  
Finalmente era riuscita a tirar fuori tutto._

_"Piccola… coraggio, devi fartene una ragione, forse questa notizia ti aiuterà a dare una svolta alla tua vita! Devi guardare avanti, costruire il tuo futuro senza di lui!  
Ricordi quando è morto Anthony? Pensavi che non avresti più amato nessuno… eppure…"_

_"Provavo un'infinita tenerezza per il mio Anthony ma con Terry è diverso; io… desidero toccarlo, accarezzarlo, la mia anima e il mio corpo vanno nella stessa direzione e questa cosa mi fa impazzire anche se mi vergogno ad ammetterlo"._

_Quella volta aveva pianto sino ad addormentarsi esausta.  
Tre mesi dopo era partita per il fronte, voleva mettere l'oceano tra di loro e trovare qualcosa che la assorbisse completamente. In Europa non avrebbe avuto tempo per pensare, solo questo contava e allo stesso tempo avrebbe aiutato chi ne aveva bisogno, almeno la sua vita sarebbe servita ad alleviare le pene di qualcuno se non le proprie. _

***

Albert la guardava felice aggirarsi tra le vetrine dei negozi, allegra come una bambina; in fondo aveva tutto il diritto di godersi quei momenti ma chissà perché il sapore di quegli istanti aveva un retrogusto amaro.

"Candy, fermati! Le disse infine una sera.  
Ho bisogno di parlare a quattrocchi, come facevamo una volta.  
Mi hai raccontato tantissime delle cose che hai fatto, mi hai reso partecipe dei tuoi progetti lavorativi ma non mi hai detto nulla di te, voglio sapere come stai".

"Albert ma… io… ti assicuro che sto bene, sono serena, non ti sto nascondendo nulla".

"Ti prego, sai che ti conosco come le mie tasche….  
Smettila di fuggirmi! Non mi chiedi nulla di… Terence? Non vuoi sapere proprio niente di lui?"

Adesso la giovane donna non rideva più…  
Terence, quel nome che le faceva rimbombare il petto; non l'aveva più pronunciato, non l'aveva più sentito, non l'aveva più letto…

"Che… che cosa dovrei chiederti di… Terence?", al suono di quella parola pronunciata dalle sue labbra lei aveva dovuto appoggiarsi per non crollare, "ha la sua vita… una brillante carriera, una moglie, dei figli! Perché mi vuoi parlare di lui, Albert?"

"Susanna è morta un anno fa…" il giovane uomo la vide barcollare nuovamente un momento pima di riprendere lucidità e vigore.

"No, non è come pensi! Mi duole sinceramente che sia rimasto vedovo, che i suoi figli non abbiano una madre, ma io non c'entro nulla con tutto questo.  
Si è rifatto una vita una volta e spero che riesca a farlo nuovamente, io ne sono fuori.  
Per cortesia, non desidero più parlare di lui!"

"Come credi… ti chiedo perdono, solo pensavo fosse giusto tu venissi finalmente a conoscenza di alcune cose delicate ed importanti che lo riguardano, di cui però non è corretto sia io a metterti al corrente.  
Ma… rispetto la tua scelta!"

"Bravo… non ho davvero bisogno di sapere nulla di lui!" il suo tono era freddo e tranquillo, solo quel leggero tremore iniziale l'aveva tradita.

Il giorno dopo la giovane donna volle presentare Alexander ad Albert.  
Era un talentuoso medico che aveva conosciuto al fronte e con il quale stava lavorando ad alcuni progetti; senz'ombra di dubbio un uomo per bene, con molti interessi in comune con Candy, la ragazza gli era debitrice e sinceramente affezionata.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 "NO! TI PREGO… NON DIRLO!"**

La cena a casa Andrew fu piacevole… Candy aveva un gran appetito e aveva fatto ridere un sacco entrambi i due eleganti commensali.  
Non era affatto cambiata, il suo altruismo, la sua allegria… era tutto come prima.  
Dedicava ogni energia al prossimo, la felicità degli altri alimentava la sua propria che, ormai era assodato, non avrebbe mai avuto una vita a sé stante; aveva imparato a vivere serenamente di quella sua condizione, in fondo in guerra ne aveva viste talmente tante che riusciva quasi a ritenersi felice e fortunata.

Era impaziente di mangiare il dolce al cioccolato che la cuoca le aveva promesso e decise di scendere in cucina per sincerarsi che stesse finalmente arrivando.

Alexander approfittò della situazione per fare il primo passo verso il signor Andrew.  
"Vorrei chiederle il permesso di corteggiare Candice! Non sono di ricca famiglia ma ho un buon lavoro e la amo sinceramente".

Albert guardò quel giovane uomo dritto negli occhi, davvero non poteva avere dubbi sulle sue buone intenzioni, ma cosa pensava Candy di tutta questa faccenda?  
"Alexander, io… non sono quel tipo di capo famiglia…  
Lei non ha bisogno del mio permesso se possiede il suo cuore! Non mi interessano granché le sue origini, la cosa importante è la serietà delle sue intenzioni. La felicità della mia protetta è la mia priorità.  
Mi dica... ha già parlato con Candice?"

"Veramente no! Non esattamente in questi termini almeno; siamo buoni amici da tempo ormai, abbiamo condiviso molti momenti difficili ma non le ho mai dichiarato apertamente i miei sentimenti.  
Io, durante una missione in trincea, ho riportato una ferita profonda di cui porto ancora il segno, ho rischiato di perdere la vista. E' stato molto difficile superare quel momento, temevo di non poter più esercitare la mia professione, lei mi è stata molto vicina ma ho capito dal suo comportamento che ha sofferto per amore in passato e ho preferito aspettare la fine della guerra per darle tempo di metabolizzare tutto".

Ad Albert si strinse il cuore... quel giovanotto era davvero benintenzionato, ma destinato purtroppo ad una grossa delusione se conosceva bene la sua dolce ragazza.  
Qualcuno era arrivato ben prima di lui e si era impossessato inesorabilmente di quel cuore, non c'era nulla da fare!

"Ha visto giusto Alexander! Sul passato intendo, ma io non sono nessuno per imporre alcunché. Candy è una donna adulta e può decidere liberamente chi frequentare, le consiglio di essere onesto con lei su quello che prova e rispettare poi la sua scelta, qualunque essa sia!  
Se lei la ricambia avrete la mia benedizione, è l'unica cosa che le posso assicurare".

Il padrone di casa aveva appena finito di parlare che la bionda ragazza fece irruzione nella sala da pranzo.

"Allora? Su che avete discusso tutti soli soletti? Di politica?  
La torta è in arrivo! Preparatevi!"

"Ecco la mia golosona! Non sei cambiata affatto! Vi farò compagnia per il dolce ma poi mi ritiro, ho molto lavoro da sbrigare ancora".

Il giovane medico rimase presto da solo con la donna dei suoi sogni e approfittò per imbastire il suo discorso, come suggeritogli pocanzi.  
"Candy... ti devo parlare di una cosa molto seria che porto nel cuore da parecchio oramai".

La ragazza lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati e, a mano a mano che capiva dove Alexander voleva andare a parare, sembrava quasi estraniarsi dalla realtà; sentiva le parole sempre più lontane, i suoni sempre più ovattati come se il suo essere si rifiutasse di affrontare quell'argomento.  
Non c'era stata l'ombra di nessuno dopo Terry, nemmeno un pensiero lontano, una possibilità, nulla!  
Lei aveva smesso sì di piangere ma aveva chiuso quel discorso su quelle scale a New York e non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornarci sopra, e quella era semplicemente la reazione alla sua nessuna intenzione.

Alexander ripeté tre volte la sua domanda prima che la giovane capisse che era ora di rispondere...  
"No! No! Possiamo essere solo amici, buonissimi amici ma nulla di più. Ti chiedo la cortesia di non entrare più in argomento, per me è molto difficile affrontare questa cosa".

"Candice! Non pensi sia ora di lasciarti il passato alle spalle e guardare al futuro? Hai affrontato persino una guerra, puoi farcela anche contro chi ti ha urtato così tanto anni addietro, io ti aiuterò… io ti a..." cercò di insistere il giovane medico.

"Fermo! Non dirlo! Ti supplico, non farlo!"  
Lo pregò Candy in lacrime, prima di fuggire via!  
Nessuno le aveva mai detto _"ti amo" _e lei aveva sognato mille volte di sentire quelle parole da una voce soltanto! Quella del suo Terry... che non era più suo...

Albert era uscito dal suo studio giusto in tempo per congedare un mortificato Alexander ed era corso in camera della sua protetta.

"Piccola! Che succede?"  
Se la ritrovò tra le braccia come una bambina spaventata.  
"Albert! Tu credi che finirà mai questa cosa?"

"Terence... ! Devi affrontare la situazione, non puoi andare avanti ancora in questo modo! Perché non parli con lui?  
Sono sicura che ti farà bene!"

"No! Non voglio! Non voglio vederlo!"

"Ma perché? Perché no?"

"Non voglio vedere un uomo che piange la donna che ha amato stringendo la figlia di lei tra le braccia, non ce la faccio!  
Non posso!"

"Come fai ad essere sicura che è questo quello che troveresti?"

"E cosa altro secondo te? Mentre il mio cuore devastato cercava di contenere tutto l'amore che nutriva solo per lui, lui... lui... concepiva un figlio, capisci?  
Io... ci ho pensato tanto! Deve essere stato appena dopo Rockstown!  
Io l'avevo lasciato su quel palco con la morte nel cuore e lui...

Mi sono nutrita come una stupida ragazzina di burle scritte tra qualche riga, del ricordo di qualche coccola nascosta dietro le mie buffe lentiggini sui prati di Londra".  
Strinse gli occhi in segno di dolore di fronte all'immagine che riempiva la sua mente in quell'istante… 

"Non dirmi nulla, so perfettamente di non avere nulla da recriminare...  
Ti giuro che davvero ho sempre voluto la sua felicità, ma non riesco a non sentirmi in qualche modo tradita; sono un mostro... lo so... "

"Piccola, non sei un mostro, sei solo follemente innamorata!  
Ti chiedo di riconsiderare l'idea di parlargli, potrebbe sorprenderti".

"Nononono no! Non chiedermelo più! Ti supplico!"

"Perché dovete essere entrambi così testardi, accidenti!" si lasciò sfuggire Albert.

"L'hai visto? È così? È lui che ha chiesto di vedermi?"

"E'… è da un po' che siamo in contatto in realtà.  
Ma no... non ha intenzione di incontrarti, vuole solo che gli dica come stai, sincerarsi che tu stia bene. È stato molto in pena per te, soprattutto quando eri in prima linea al fronte".

"Davvero? Ha avuto il tempo di preoccuparsi anche un po' per me?  
Comunque sia non voglio parlare con lui e mi pare nemmeno lui lo desideri..."

"La realtà è ben diversa piccola, Terence è semplicemente convinto di non avere il diritto di chiedere un incontro.  
Ma io credo che voi due dovres…"

"Albert ti prego, te lo chiedo col cuore in mano! Se mi vuoi un po' di bene non parlarmi più di lui. Mi fa male… mi fa male qui", e mentre lo diceva si toccava il petto e calde lacrime le rigavano il volto.

No, non era il momento di andare avanti, chissà quando lo sarebbe stato!  
Il giovane uomo realizzò che il tempo trascorso non aveva aiutato la sua protetta nella maniera più assoluta, anzi la situazione era addirittura peggiore rispetto all'inizio.  
Adesso si era aggiunto anche il rancore ed era difficilissimo per una come Candy accettare che questo sentimento albergasse nel suo petto.  
Lei amava ancora Terence disperatamente ma era convinta che per lui quell'amore non fosse stato nulla di più di una cotta adolescenziale, che in fondo fosse sempre stato attratto dalla bellissima Susanna; anche quando scriveva a lei, anche quando l'aveva invitata a New York per la prima di Romeo e Giulietta…  
Se così non fosse stato non avrebbe mai permesso che la collega si avvicinasse tanto.  
Il destino aveva solo dato una mano ad una cosa che sarebbe comunque accaduta.

***

Il giorno dopo l'aveva trovata assorta davanti ad un ritratto di Anthony… asciugava le sue lacrime silenziose…  
"Piccola?"

"Anthony… il mio dolce Anthony! ricordo come fosse ieri il giorno in cui è morto davanti ai miei occhi, e mi manca il respiro al solo pensiero.  
Mi fermo ad immaginare quanto diversa sarebbe stata la mia vita se lui non se ne fosse andato così presto…  
Cosa staremmo facendo adesso? Se ci fosse stato lui accanto a me magari… magari io non sarei mai andata a New York per quella maledetta rappresentazione, sarei rimasta accanto a Stear…  
Tutti insieme avremmo potuto convincerlo a non arruolarsi e anche lui sarebbe ancora qui con noi".

"Candy, smettila! certe cose non sarebbero cambiate affatto! Stear era convinto della sua scelta, nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea e…" Albert si fermò un istante ma poi decise di affondare il colpo…  
"e… vi avrei comunque mandati tutti a studiare a Londra, se è lì che volevi arrivare…"

Nulla da fare, Candy voleva fuggire da Terence, da tutto ciò che lo ricordava ma questo non era possibile ed era ora di affrontare questa verità.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 AL PRONTO SOCCORSO**

Quella sera Candy copriva il turno di notte al pronto soccorso, il ghiaccio teneva da giorni in ostaggio la città e la neve cadeva abbondante; il vento ululava al cielo note tristi e melanconiche.

In astanteria un silenzio surreale, nessuna urgenza… l'atmosfera era talmente quieta da incutere timore.  
All'improvviso la frenata di una macchina e il rumore di una corsa frenetica, la porta dell'ingresso che sbatte e una voce angosciata che chiede aiuto…

Candy sentì il cuore sussultare e le mani diventare scivolose.  
Mentre il flacone di fisiologica andava in mille pezzi sul pavimento, le gambe cominciarono e tremare e con molto impaccio si affacciò al corridoio.  
Un uomo alto, lunghi capelli bruni, spaventatissimo era fermo in mezzo a quell'androne con una bimbetta immobile e pallida come un cencio tra le braccia.  
La piccola, avvolta con cura da una coperta di lana, ansimava rumorosamente e teneva il capo abbandonato sul petto del suo papà.

La collega di Candy prese per prima la parola.  
"Che succede?"

"Mi aiuti signorina, mia figlia sta male… ha la febbre altissima e fatica a respirare!"  
disse mentre appoggiava per l'ennesima volta le labbra su quella fronte delicata sperando di non avvertirla più ardere come il fuoco.

La bionda infermiera andò a chiamare il medico di guardia.  
"Alex! Presto!"  
La barella con la bimba sparì dietro due enormi ante bianche ondeggianti, mentre quel padre disperato e impotente veniva a fatica trattenuto in sala d'attesa.

Candy seguiva Alexander come un automa…  
L'aveva riconosciuto, era Terry?! Era lui o no? La voce era inconfondibile ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e lui era troppo preso dal suo dramma per accorgersi di lei.  
Seguiva gli ordini del giovane medico senza avere il coraggio di posare un solo attimo gli occhi sul volto di quella creaturina, forse temeva di riconoscere in quel tenero visetto i tratti del padre o della madre e avere la conferma di ciò di cui il suo cuore era già certo.

"Povera piccola, è spagnola! Non ci posso credere, sono mesi che non si registrano casi... o è qualcosa di molto simile!"  
Sentenziò il medico.

L'infermiera non riuscì ad evitare che una lacrima sfuggisse dalle sue ciglia.  
La moglie lo aveva lasciato da poco, Terry non poteva perdere anche la figlia!  
In quel momento si sentì in colpa per aver istintivamente provato gelosia verso quell'esserino innocente che ora era nelle sue mani… sue e di Alexander.  
Si maledisse per l'ennesima volta, non riusciva ad accettare quella parte di sé che la faceva soffrire del suo stesso dolore.  
Le accarezzò il viso con gli occhi, era una bella bimba paffuta dai lungi capelli scuri ondulati… una bimba che doveva per forza tornare a ridere e correre.

"Candy che hai? Coraggio! Non è la prima volta che vediamo casi di questo genere, faremo il possibile. La piccola è sana e forte, controllati! Hai visto di peggio!  
Mandami qui il dottor Bobson e tu occupati del padre. Raccontagli con precisione come stanno le cose e cerca di dargli conforto perché quando saprà sarà disperato".

La giovane donna obbedì all'ordine e si diresse in sala d'attesa dove un Terence nervosissimo consumava a grandi passi il corridoio passandosi di continuo le mani tra i capelli.  
Quando scorse l'uniforme bianca che si avvicinava, quel povero padre in pena si precipitò verso di lei.  
"Come sta? Come sta la mia bambina?"  
Incollò gli occhi blu sugli smeraldi di lei e rimase senza fiato…  
"Ca… Candy! Sei tu? Charlotte… la mia Charlotte…" la voce cavernosa sembrava arrivare direttamente dall'inferno.

La ragazza si fece coraggio, non era il momento di farsi sopraffare da cose personali, anche se quelle gemme strappate agli abissi dell'oceano in tempesta le avevano trapassato l'anima come era sempre stato.  
"Terence… sì… sono io! La bimba è in buone mani! E' spagnola… ma fatti coraggio, faremo del nostro meglio e riusciremo a salvarla".

Lui si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi, cadde in ginocchio piangendo e lei non riuscì a non abbracciarlo.  
"Coraggio siediti… "

"Sono maledetto, tutto quello che mi sta accanto muore prima o poi…  
Sono sempre riuscito ad annientare il poco di buono che si è avvicinato a me; non avrei mai dovuto venire al mondo!  
Non… non posso perdere anche lei, capisci? Non ho che lei al mondo, io… non posso..."

Candy poteva sentire tutto il suo dolore, quante volte aveva lei stessa pensato le medesime cose, quando aveva perso Anthony e poi Stear e… e l'unico che riusciva a far battere il suo cuore…

"Ti prometto che questo non accadrà!  
In genere il virus è meno aggressivo nei bambini e negli anziani, vedrai, andrà tutto bene!" lo rassicurò mentre, seduta accanto a lui, non riusciva a non cingergli teneramente le spalle. E lui si lasciò andare alle lacrime tra quelle braccia tanto amate.

La giovane donna percepiva quelle stille bruciarle il collo, non era la prima volta che accadeva; si sentì catapultata nel passato da un uragano di emozioni che si sovrapponevano l'una all'altra senza darle scampo: non era cambiato nulla!

Qualche ora dopo dottore e infermiera sorseggiavano una tazza di caffè, era l'alba.  
"Candy, credo tu abbia bisogno di riposare, non ti ho mai vista così sopraffatta dagli eventi con nessun paziente. Sei sempre stata ferma di fronte a qualsiasi situazione e ammetto che scoprirti così fragile oggi mi ha fatto vacillare, mi hai sempre dato tanta forza e sicurezza, lo sai vero?"

"Alex, perdonami! È stato solo un momento, vedrai che tornerò quella di prima; dimentica quello che è successo, vuoi?"

Provò un'infinita tenerezza mentre guardava negli occhi quell'uomo meraviglioso.  
Il medico scostò la ciocca che gli ricadeva in fronte, rivelando la cicatrice ancora vistosa accanto all'occhio destro, e lei si sentì terribilmente in colpa.  
Era stato colpito proprio per salvarla, l'aveva protetta con il suo corpo dal fuoco nemico rischiando la sua stessa vita e poi la vista.  
Candy ricordò il momento in cui lui aveva ripreso conoscenza dopo il grave incidente, aveva subito chiesto di lei, quella era stata la sua prima preoccupazione.  
Quante volte le aveva dimostrato di amarla sopra ogni cosa, le stesse in cui la ragazza aveva finto con se stessa di non capire fino in fondo.

Il giovane aveva atteso a lungo prima di farsi avanti, per non farle pesare il proprio sacrificio prima e per darle tempo di metabolizzare il suo passato poi.  
Lo aveva sorpreso piangere di nascosto durante quei mesi lunghi e bui in cui riusciva a malapena a scorgere qualche ombra, ma di fronte a lei aveva sempre finto una forza d'animo fuori dal comune, l'ultima cosa che voleva era la compassione di quella ragazza che gli faceva esplodere il cuore nel petto.

_Candice era stata la sua forza e anche i suoi occhi quando, sotto la guida esperta di lui, aveva dovuto operare con le proprie mani un soldato in fin di vita in una delle tante emergenze che li avevano travolti in Europa.  
"Alex! Sono tutti occupati, non possiamo lasciarlo morire, ti dirò quello che trovo e tu mi indicherai come fare per andare avanti… alternativamente è già morto!" l'aveva spronato lei._

_"Siamo una squadra infallibile" le aveva sussurrato lui quella volta, dopo che insieme avevano strappato quel giovane militare alle braccia della nera signora._

_In quel momento si era sentita appagata come non le era accaduto da tempo e si era illusa di poter essere finalmente felice, facendo leva sul suo lavoro e sul bene che poteva ricavarne per gli altri. _

Alexander l'amava davvero e Candy gli voleva un bene dell'anima...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 UN TENERO PADRE**

Terence vegliava la sua bambina ininterrottamente... non la lasciava sola un attimo, non andava nemmeno al lavoro...  
Passava ore seduto al suo fianco a bagnarle le labbra e la fronte, erano le uniche cose che poteva fare a parte pregare, ma non aveva mai avuto un gran rapporto con Dio; l'Onnipotente doveva, a ragion veduta, essersi dimenticato definitivamente di lui dopo che aveva colpito a morte l'angelo che aveva messo sulla sua strada!

Le spiegazioni del medico sulle precauzioni da prendere per evitare il contagio erano servite a ben poco, alla fine aveva però dovuto almeno accettare di proteggere le vie respiratorie con la mascherina…

"Terry! Vai a casa a riposare qualche ora, ci siamo noi con lei. Ti giuro che se ci fosse bisogno o se lei ti cercasse ti faremmo avvisare immediatamente, se continui così ti ammalerai anche tu.  
Coraggio! vai a farti una doccia e riposati solo qualche ora".  
Candy non ce l'aveva fatta a resistere, era ridotto uno straccio e lei ne soffriva più di quanto desse a vedere, più di quanto avesse voluto.

La bimba stava male, c'erano tracce di sangue sulla federa del cuscino…  
L'infezione era arrivata ai polmoni, l'unica cosa positiva era che Alexander aveva riconosciuto subito i sintomi dell'epidemia ed era riuscito ad intervenire immediatamente nel modo più corretto.

_Dieci grani di Fenazone per abbassare la temperatura, sette grani di tintura di Noce vomica per stimolare il sistema nervoso, sette grani di digitale per sostenere il cuore …  
… e poi ancora…  
tre grani di carbonato d'ammonio per liberare i bronchi…"_  
pareva una poesia lugubre, una litania funebre.

Dopo un paio di giorni però, nonostante la tosse continuasse a torturare quel minuscolo corpicino e la febbre non volesse saperne di darle tregua, le macchie cremisi sul cuscino erano sparite.

Candy controllava di continuo i parametri vitali della piccola, anche i problemi cardiaci erano una delle complicazioni possibili dell'infezione; il virus era in continua mutazione quindi qualsiasi segnale lontano dalla normalità poteva essere indice di nuove e pericolose evoluzioni dell'influenza.

Mentre svolgeva con grande professionalità il suo lavoro, la bionda infermiera accarezzava dolcemente l'attore con i suoi grandi laghi verdi, avendo la massima cura di deviare lo sguardo appena percepiva arrivare quello di lui.

Si prendeva cura di Terry nascostamente, tranne il giorno in cui l'aveva sorpreso all'alba addormentato sulla poltrona.  
Si era subito premurata di coprirlo e non aveva resistito a sfiorargli la guancia con un dito.  
Era rimasta incantata ad osservarlo qualche istante, poi gli aveva liberato gli occhi da una ribelle ciocca di capelli rigirandola dietro l'orecchio.  
Lui aveva d'istinto aperto gli occhi, sembrava guardare il nulla… li aveva richiusi immediatamente, era stato una specie di riflesso…  
"Non andare via… amore" aveva però sussurrato nel sonno.  
Il suo inconscio l'aveva sentita…

Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi fardello pur di alleviare il dolore di lui, persino annientato se stessa… cosa che stava realmente facendo perché quando si trovava vicino a quel piccolo letto febbricitante non poteva evitare di essere travolta dal ricordo di tutti i sogni cui aveva dovuto rinunciare.

Quanto aveva sognato essere mamma! Se ne era quasi dimenticata negli ultimi anni passati all'estero…  
Aveva cullato quel desidero sin da piccola, quasi a rifarsi per quello che le era stato tolto dal momento stesso in cui aveva aperto gli occhi sul mondo; avrebbe riversato su quell'esserino tutto l'affetto che le era mancato, lo avrebbe difeso contro l'universo intero se fosse stato necessario, lo avrebbe fatto sentire amato e desiderato sopra ogni cosa, come a lei non era accaduto mai.  
Aveva creduto per un breve periodo di essere speciale e di occupare in modo unico il cuore di qualcuno che invece le aveva alfine preferito un'altra donna, quella che aveva onorato con la maternità al posto suo.  
Tutto quello che aveva sepolto con cura in fondo al suo cuore stava riemergendo ed era sempre più tangibile.

Aveva sperato con tutta se stessa di condividere l'immensità di quel dono proprio con Terry, ma il destino aveva deciso ben diversamente... lui era divenuto meravigliosamente padre senza di lei!  
E la verità era che Candy, per quanto si fosse sforzata di gioire per questo, ne era sempre stata terribilmente gelosa.

Nel vedere ora quella bimba ridotta ormai pelle ossa, dopo giorni di febbre altissima, completamente abbandonata tra coperte e lenzuola, si sentiva in colpa per quel sentimento a lungo covato nel suo petto, perché quella innocente creatura la sua mamma l'aveva perduta.  
_"Coraggio piccola, devi tornare presto a ridere e correre… "_

Terence non sentiva ragioni e non si allontanava un attimo da quella stanza...  
Usciva giusto qualche momento per sgranchirsi le gambe finché Charlotte dormiva, divorava a passi lunghi il corridoio e poi rientrava.

Che papà meraviglioso era diventato!  
La cosa rendeva la bionda ragazza orgogliosa ed emozionata, nonostante dovesse sempre soffocare quella orribile punta di invidia verso la donna che l'aveva reso così spaventosamente completo.

Quanta tenerezza traspariva dagli occhi di Terry quando guardava la sua Charlotte! Sembrava quasi riuscire ad avvolgerla in una bolla fatta d'amore e protezione... d'altronde come può amare sua figlia un genitore?  
Aveva onorato in tal modo anche Susanna?

Il giovane padre passò così parecchi giorni, vegliando quel tesoro col sole e con la luna finché la crisi respiratoria non fu completamente superata e il medico, accanto ad una Candy raggiante, non lo avvertì del fatto che, anche se la temperatura era ancora leggermente alterata, il peggio era passato, che Charlotte stava rispondendo bene alle cure e che, seppur ancora bisognosa di molte attenzioni, era sulla via della guarigione.  
Certo avrebbe dovuto rimanere ricoverata ancora per parecchio tempo, era molto debilitata ed era assolutamente necessario preservarla da qualsiasi tipo di infezione, anche banale.

L'infermiera sentì il cuore espandersi nell'osservare la reazione commossa dell'attore, i suoi meravigliosi occhi blu lucidi che riprendevano vita e la sua voce tremante e profonda che ringraziava Alexander per quanto fatto per la figlia.

Ma ancora non voleva allontanarsi dal suo capezzale...  
"Signor Graham, può davvero andare a riposare tranquillamente qualche ora adesso" gli disse il medico.

"Grazie ma, se non è un problema per voi, vorrei rimanere almeno finché non si sveglia. Non ci siamo mai separati, non ha la mamma e io non voglio che non mi trovi accanto a lei appena apre gli occhi. So che mi cercherà immediatamente e io ci sarò, ci devo essere!"

L'infermiera tornò mezz'ora più tardi con una tazza di tè e dei biscotti, l'aveva fatto spesso negli ultimi giorni ma non si era mai fermata troppo a parlare con lui.  
"Tieni... ti ho portato qualcosa! Puoi consumare tutto qui così non ti allontanerai da lei. Sei stremato, devi almeno mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

È... è fortunata ad avere un papà come te, lo sai?" la sua voce di una dolcezza infinita, era davvero felice che almeno quella volta le cose si stessero risolvendo al meglio.

"Candy... grazie... io..." la voce profonda filtrata dal nodo alla gola e accompagnata dagli occhi vibranti d'emozione.

Lui avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa di più ma in quel momento aveva una tale confusione nella testa e nell'animo! Aveva appena rischiato di perdere la sua ragione di vita e ce n'era un'altra adesso che stava riemergendo prepotente dal suo passato e alla quale avrebbe dovuto una marea di spiegazioni che non sapeva da dove cominciare a dare.  
Dal canto suo Candy non si sentiva di proferir verbo.  
Era passato così tanto tempo, erano successe così tante cose che... chi era mai lei per pretendere qualcosa da quel padre disperato?  
Quello non era più il suo Terry, anche se faceva tanto male ammetterlo, e lei non era più la sua Candy!

Avvertì le lacrime pungere i suoi grandi occhi verdi e decise di allontanarsi in silenzio per non farsi notare.  
Stava chiudendo la porta quando sentì una voce angelica debolissima che diceva:  
"Papy... papà mio, sei qui?"

"Tesoro! Certo che sono qui, dove dovrei essere secondo te, se non accanto alla mia principessina?"

"Ho... ho visto la mamma..."

"La mamma? Che fortuna! Hai visto un angelo! Lo sai? Non è una cosa che capita spesso!"

"Mi ha abbracciato forte e mi ha detto di tornare da te".

"E ha fatto bene! Sai... la mamma ha sempre ragione piccola mia".

La giovane sentì lo stomaco contorcersi.  
Era così felice che quella creatura stesse meglio, che Terence potesse ancora godere della figlia... ma sentire parlare della madre in quei termini.  
Si odiava per questo ma non riusciva a non starci male.  
Susanna era diventata il suo faro alla fine, che bella famigliola dovevano essere stati!

Terence non si era accorto di nulla, pensava che Candy fosse uscita da tempo dalla stanza, non immaginava che avesse sentito quell'innocente scambio di battute...

**ANGOLO AUTRICE**

Carissimi lettori, vi ringrazio tutti tantissimo.

So che è difficile accettare una figlia da Susanna; vi chiedo di avere fiducia in me e in Terence e non ve ne pentirete… non posso dire di più per ora.

Continuate a seguirmi e poi vedremo…

Io aggiorno quotidianamente, vi informo inoltre che esiste una seconda fan fiction che è il sequel di questa quindi spero che vi piacerà molto questa e anche la seguente.

Dear all,

Thank you very much for appreciating my story. I know that the idea of Susanna's daughter is strong to effort but you have to have faith on me and Terry. He will be amazing! I can't say more now so stay with me, please!

I'm going to update every day, there is also a second story that is the sequel of this one, so...

See you soon,

Sonia


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 "NOI DUE? QUALE NOI DUE?"**

In breve si cominciò a respirare un'aria molto più rilassata.  
Terence si allontanava regolarmente per andare a riposare o lavorare e tornava immancabilmente con qualche dolcetto e libro di favole; in cambio ne riceveva il radioso sorriso di Charlotte.

I giorni passavano uno uguale all'altro e la piccola Charlie stava pian piano rimettendosi.  
Anche Terry, per quanto smagrito e sempre stanchissimo, aveva una luce diversa negli occhi: il suo tesoro stava finalmente meglio!  
Era evidente che un legame strettissimo unisse quelle due anime.  
In fondo l'attore aveva cresciuto da solo la figlia, consolando il suo pianto, ninnando il suo sonno, curando le sue ginocchia sbucciate...  
Lui era stato il suo papà ma anche la sua mamma o il ricordo di lei!

Non era più un ragazzo, era diventato un uomo… un uomo talmente affascinante che avrebbe fatto impazzire anche i sassi. I lineamenti del viso erano nettamente più marcati pur rimanendo raffinati e delicati. Alto, spalle larghe, gambe lunghe e slanciate, lo sguardo magnetico capace di catalizzare l'attenzione di tutto il genere femminile.  
Candy se ne stava rendendo conto piano piano ora che il pericolo era passato; non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, si sentiva avvampare al minimo sguardo e vibrazione della voce di lui.

Aveva incrociato le sue gemme blu in qualche occasione, il giovane l'aveva guardata con una tenerezza infinita e lei si era sentita percorrere sotto pelle da una scia di piacevoli brividi.

Aveva anche sentito spettegolare le colleghe sull'aspetto del fascinoso attore e sulle sue presunte frequentazioni femminili e la cosa l'aveva non poco infastidita.

Per giunta non era riuscita ad evitare di affezionarsi a quella bimba sorridente che le chiedeva mille storie quando il suo tenero papà non era con lei.  
Terence godeva nel vederle ridere e giocare insieme...  
_"Che madre meravigliosa sarebbe..." _si ritrovava a pensare, odiandosi immediatamente dopo per il suo stesso pensiero.

Lui non aveva mai avuto una famiglia e, solo dopo aver conosciuto quella lentigginosa ragazza, aveva cominciato a fantasticare sul fatto che in futuro avrebbe potuto crearne una, amare quella donna con tutto se stesso e avere dei figli, solo con lei.  
Invece era andato tutto storto per la sua codardia ed ora era meschino anche il solo immaginare di vivere quel sogno, imponendole una figlia non sua.  
Eppure lui l'amava e non riusciva a non pensare a lei e a desiderarla, non aveva mai sentito il suo corpo reagire in quel modo.

Prima della malattia della piccola si era ripromesso di non cercarla, poi si era imposto di non avvicinarla in alcun modo ma, più passava il tempo, più si rendeva conto di fallire inesorabilmente.  
Il suo cuore pensava al posto suo, le sue mani agivano da sole, i suoi occhi sembravano essere nati per accarezzare la delicata e sensuale figura di lei.  
Non poteva vincere contro il suo stesso essere, era impossibile! Candy era la sua essenza.

Charlotte cercava la sua bionda infermiera di continuo, in lei trovava la complicità di quei piccoli gesti femminili che tanto le mancavano...  
"Candy mi fai le trecce? Papà non lo sa fare!"  
"Candy mi leggi una fiaba?"  
"Candy disegni con me?"

Era un rigido ma soleggiato pomeriggio...  
L'instancabile lavoratrice aveva finito il suo turno e Terence stava andando dalla sua bimba con una scatola di cioccolatini!

"Tuttelentiggini, stai uscendo?"

Quella voce la turbava sempre anche se tentava in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere... e poi aveva usato quel nomignolo… gli era scappato di nuovo, oramai non c'era rimedio.

"Ho finito, sono esausta!"

"Che peccato! questi sono i cioccolatini preferiti di Charlie, sono sicuro piacerebbero un sacco anche a te.  
Poi devi finire di insegnarmi come si fa la treccia alla francese, la piccola la adora e io non so da dove cominciare!"  
Mentre lo diceva le aveva catturato un ricciolo tra le dita, desiderava così tanto toccarla che non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo i suoi gesti.

"Scusami ma... cerco di evitare di mangiare troppi dolci e ormai Charlotte sa acconciare i capelli da sola!"

Alla fine Terence si era arreso a se stesso e aveva cercato di avvicinarla, era stato più forte di lui. Aveva dimenticato per lungo tempo cosa significasse godere della sua presenza e ora si sentiva come resuscitato; adesso che l'aveva sotto gli occhi non riusciva a controllare gli impulsi che aveva soffocato per anni.  
Ma lei aveva paura di soffrire nuovamente, come non lo stesse già facendo rinunciando a quell'uomo meraviglioso giorno dopo giorno, fingendo indifferenza quando avrebbe voluto accarezzare quel viso sempre stanco morto, evitando le sue attenzioni e quei disarmanti occhi blu che cercavano di leggere dentro i suoi e si posavano di continuo sulle sue lentiggini dorate e sulle curve del suo corpo che era divenuto splendido oltre qualsiasi fantasia di lui.

Le capitava di dimenticare tutto all'improvviso di fronte al suo irriverente "signorina Tuttelentiggini" e a ridere con lui in giardino come una ragazzina, ma la sfiducia e la paura di lasciarsi andare di nuovo la bloccavano inesorabilmente.  
Di conseguenza il suo comportamento era scostante; dopo una gran risata si ritrovava a rispondere freddamente come la più distante degli operatori sanitari, manco fosse stata Flanny!

Un paio di giorni prima, mentre gli mostrava come intrecciate i capelli della bambina, le loro mani si erano sfiorate e lei era corsa fuori dalla stanza con una scusa, per nascondere il turbamento che aveva provato a quel tocco.  
Ma un'onda di emozioni aveva percorso i loro corpi e inevitabilmente l'avevano avvertita entrambi.

Quel pomeriggio, di fronte all'ennesimo tentativo di fuga di lei:  
"Ma! Ho detto qualcosa di offensivo? Non ti capisco, a volte... sei così lontana da te stessa che stento a riconoscerti!"

"Terence... ti prego, non farmi questo!"

"Di cosa diamine stai parlando?"

"Non usare in questo modo la bambina!" e fece per andarsene.

Profondamente turbato, la trattenne per un braccio.  
"Ti sbagli... io... non voglio usare mia figlia! Lei sta bene con te e a volte mi sembra che anche tu gradisca la sua compagnia ma mi scuso se ho mal interpretato le tue attenzioni verso di lei; sei un'infermiera e lei è una paziente... tutto qui, non posso che prenderne atto!"

"E io? Che vuoi da me? Mi giri intorno di continuo!" Candy era agitata...

"Ti ho importunato forse? Perdonami perché non ne ho mai avuto alcuna intenzione; a volte mi ritrovo come catapultato nel passato e non riesco a non pensare a come era... tra noi due..."  
Ammise in un sussurro che esprimeva tutto il suo rimpianto e il suo dolore.

"NOI DUE? Quale noi due?"  
Finalmente erano arrivati al dunque e la ragazza stava sputando astiosamente il rospo.

"Dannazione! Perché parli in questo modo? Hai dimenticato tutto davvero? Sono morto dentro quando ti ho lasciato andare, ho vissuto l'inferno accanto ad una donna che non ho mai amato violentando me stesso e sognandone un'altra giorno e notte.  
Devo continuare o pensi di aver capito a quale NOI DUE mi riferisco?"

"Eppure... tua figlia è stata concepita qualche mese dopo che ci siamo lasciati, non deve essere stato poi così terribile per te!"  
Adesso le lacrime di Candy erano evidenti, gli diede le spalle per scappare via... via... lontano da lui che non l'aveva mai amata davvero.  
Terence cercò di fermarla...

"Lascia che ti spieghi le circostanze in cui è nata Charlotte... te ne prego!"

"Vuoi forse raccontarmi come hai fatto l'amore con Susanna di ritorno da Rockstown dopo che laggiù ho calpestato per l'ennesima volta il mio cuore per te?  
O forse vuoi dirmi che eri ubriaco quando è successo o non eri in te?  
Cosa mi vuoi raccontare Terry?"

"Tu eri là! Non è stata una visione allora... c'eri davvero? Mi hai visto... in quel modo?" lui era disorientato, aveva sempre creduto di aver sognato.

"Ho visto come eri ridotto... certo! E avrei voluto salire su quel maledetto palco sgangherato e prenderti a schiaffi per quanto mi facevi rabbia! Avevo rinunciato al sogno di tutta una vita, a tutto quello che contava davvero per me, ti avevo lasciato andare per aiutarti e quello era il risultato! Ero così infuriata e addolorata, ma poi... poi... ho visto che ti riprendevi e sono scappata via... perché non avrei mai retto ai tuoi occhi, non sarei riuscita a rinunciare a te una volta ancora.  
E tu ce l'hai fatta! Ti sei ripreso alla grande in un lampo mentre io morivo dentro di nuovo".

Solo in quel momento il giovane uomo riuscì a comprendere fino in fondo l'incubo che lei aveva vissuto…  
Come avrebbe reagito lui a saperla consenziente tra le braccia di un altro fino al miracolo di un figlio subito dopo New York? Sarebbe impazzito!  
Uno strattone e la ragazza fuggì in preda ad un pianto disperato, ma lui non voleva mollare e la inseguì fino a stringerla tra le braccia da dietro.

"Candy no... no... non è andata così, ti prego!  
Sei l'unica donna che abbia mai amato, Susanna non ha mai contato nulla. Fammi provare a spiegare, ti prego!"  
La stringeva fortemente, Candy sentiva il suo petto pulsante sulla schiena come su quelle dannate scale ma questa volta lui sussurrava "Io ti amo signorina Tuttelentiggini, io ti amo da impazzire..."  
e non aveva alcuna intenzione di allentare la presa, proprio ora che si rendeva conto di come anche lei lo ricambiasse nonostante gli anni di lontananza, il tempo, il dolore…

La giovane donna non sapeva che pensare, aveva tanto sognato sentirsi dire quelle parole da quella voce e il loro effetto, il respiro e il profumo di lui sul collo erano a dir poco devastanti.  
Avvertiva le ginocchia cedere, il suo corpo abbandonarsi a quella stretta...  
Lui la fece voltare dolcemente verso di sé ma lei teneva il capo chino per evitare di impazzire dentro i suoi specchi blu; le accarezzò una guancia e si chinò con aria supplichevole in modo da incatenare le sue iridi verdi sui suoi occhi, proprio quello che lei avrebbe voluto evitare perché sapeva perfettamente non poter reggere.

E non ci fu scampo per entrambi...  
I loro visi erano sempre più vicini e le palpebre di entrambi sempre più pesanti...  
Le labbra tremavano cercandosi e i respiri erano affannosi…  
Lui teneva il viso di lei tra le mani e con i pollici accarezzava quelle adorate lentiggini bagnate da calde lacrime, poi col naso sfiorò quello di lei...  
...la forza che li attraeva era travolgente...

"CANDY! Emergenza!..."

La voce lontana di Alexander ruppe l'incanto...  
Terry sciolse l'abbraccio dicendole:  
"Non finisce così, ho bisogno di chiarire una cosa importante con te!  
Io non ho smesso un istante di amarti, credimi!"

Lei asciugò le lacrime e corse incontro al suo dovere senza dire null'altro.

_**Angolo autrice**_

_**Terence ha la sua storia da raccontare, se solo Candy lo lasciasse parlare…**_

_**Albert conosce tutta la verità e per questo insiste perché ci sia un confronto tra Candy e Terence, ma sembra che lei non sia ancora pronta ad ascoltare! Grosso errore!**_

_**Nel prossimo capitolo scopriremo un primo importante tassello, ma è il primo di una lunga serie quindi non vi scoraggiate e abbiate fiducia.**_

_**Terry has a story to tell, his truth. It would be very very important for Candy to know his truth…**_

_**This is why Albert wants that Candy speaks with Terence, he knows everything but she is not ready to listen… and this is a really big mistake!**_

_**In the next chapter we will discover a first part of Terry's story, but il will be only the first part.**_

_**Be patient and have faith!**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**see you soon**_

_**Sonia**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 LO SCONTRO**

Erano le dieci di sera oramai, Candy, dopo aver aiutato Alexander, sorseggiava come d'abitudine in sua compagnia una tazza di caffè.

"Grazie per esserti fermata, il tuo turno era finito! Sarai stremata" disse il giovane medico.

"È tutto a posto, non ti preoccupare, quando il dovere chiama..."

L'infermiera sembrava tranquilla, l'atmosfera era rilassata e confidenziale, il giovane uomo prese il coraggio a due mani per far luce su qualcosa che gli ronzava fastidiosamente in testa da qualche settimana.  
"E... che mi dici invece del piacere? Intendo il piacere di condividere qualcosa con un compagno? Ci sarà mai posto per questo nella tua vita?"

"Alexander ti prego, ne abbiamo già parlato! Tu sei meraviglioso ma... io non sono pronta per lasciarmi il passato alle spalle e non voglio ingannare nessuno".

"Sicura di non essere pronta? Sai non ho potuto evitare di notare l'intesa che si è creata tra te e il padre di Charlotte... "

"Dio! Ti prego! Sono solo affezionata alla bimba, non c'è nulla di male in questo, o no?" cercò di tagliare corto Candy.

"Se lo dici tu! Per lui ti assicuro che le cose non stanno in questi termini, credo di saper riconoscere un uomo che si trova nelle mie medesime condizioni".  
Il medico voleva sapere; la ragazza di cui era perdutamente innamorato aveva sempre mantenuto una posizione decisa sui suoi sentimenti e gli era sembrato strano vederla così disponibile verso quello sconosciuto, per quanto affascinante potesse essere.  
Lei non era certo il tipo da farsi ammaliare dall'aspetto esteriore o dalla posizione sociale.

Candy adesso aveva davvero perso le staffe!  
Passasse Albert… ma che ora ci si mettesse anche Alexander a ficcare il naso sul suo cuore per farlo sanguinare di continuo, proprio no.  
Cominciò a parlare visibilmente infastidita.  
"Ti chiedo la cortesia di non toccare più questi argomenti con me! Quello che sente il mio cuore è solo affar mio e quello che eventualmente prova il signor Graham fatto suo, non tuo.  
L'amicizia che c'è tra noi non ti dà il diritto di arrivare a tanto!"

Era la prima volta che la vedeva così alterata…  
"Candy... perdonami, sono un vero idiota! Ma ti voglio bene davvero, al di là dei miei personali sentimenti io... credo davvero che tu dovresti sforzarti per fare questo salto. Hai superato mille avversità e una di queste si chiama addirittura guerra, meriti il meglio dalla vita ed è davvero tempo che guardi in faccia il passato per poi lasciartelo alle spalle.

Puoi portarmi pure rancore per ciò che ti ho detto se questo ti far star meglio ma, al di là di quel che provo per te, voglio che tu sia felice.  
Sei sicura che quello che è stato meriti tanto dolore e sacrificio?"

La giovane donna profondamente turbata era in piedi dinanzi a lui, a stento riuscì a dirgli:  
"Ti ringrazio ma... non parliamone più, promettimelo!"  
prima di scappare a casa a riposare, semmai fosse riuscita a farlo in quelle condizioni.

L'emergenza era riuscita a farle momentaneamente accantonare l'incontro di qualche ora prima con Terence e Alexander era stato talmente bravo da ricondurre tutto al punto di partenza se non peggio, ma in fondo aveva ragione da vendere!  
Aveva idealizzato il suo rapporto con Terry mentre evidentemente per lui era stato solo un amore giovanile, e si era annientata in nome di quel mito che non lo meritava affatto.

Cercò con tutte le sue forze di evitare il giovane attore nei giorni successivi, non voleva affrontare di nuovo alcun discorso con lui, non aveva alcuna voglia di sentire spiegazioni inutili. Per lei era evidente in che termini le cose fossero sempre state tra loro due, chi avesse amato davvero e chi no...

***

Quel pomeriggio vide Charlotte in corridoio mentre guardava malinconicamente fuori dalla finestra.  
Aveva la fronte corrucciata e cercava di trattenere le lacrime; non riuscì a non avvicinarla, era smarrita...

"Piccola! Cosa hanno questi occhioni tristi? Aspetti tuo padre? Vedrai che non tarda!"

"Non aspettavo papà ma te...  
Ti ho fatto qualcosa? Perché non sei più venuta nella mia stanza? Perché non mi guardi più? Perché non mi sorridi più?  
Tu… tu sei come Susanna!"

Candy sentì le ginocchia tremare...  
Perché Charlotte parlava in quel modo di sua madre? E poi... perché l'aveva chiamata col suo nome di battesimo?  
Cercò di scusarsi accampando mille scuse legate ad impegni di lavoro e accompagnò la bimba singhiozzante nella sua stanza.

"Coraggio! Starò qui con te finché non arriva tuo padre, ti va?  
Ti leggo qualcosa? Disegniamo insieme?"

"Sìììììì, un disegno!

Si accorse di una bambolina sul letto, parzialmente nascosta dal lenzuolo… aveva lunghi capelli realizzati con ciuffi di lana gialla raccolti in due simpatici ed alti codini, due enormi occhi verdi e un mare di lentiggini disegnate su un buffissimo naso all'insù.

Charlotte notò l'interesse della giovane donna e allungò orgogliosa verso di lei il suo prezioso giocattolo perché potesse vederlo meglio.  
"Ti piace? si chiama Giulietta, la principessa tuttelentiggini, l'ha cucita la mia mamma per me, ce l'ho da quando sono nata; il nome lo ha scelto il mio papà".

Candy dovette sedersi…  
Cercò di deviare il dardo che ingenuamente quella bimba le aveva indirizzato dritto al petto con un incerto e tremante:  
"Allora? questo disegno? Cosa facciamo?"

"Oh sì! Voglio disegnare la mia mamma, mi aiuti?  
Io non l'ho mai vista ma papà dice sempre che aveva un sorriso dolcissimo. Lo dice anche del tuo lo sai?"

La bionda infermiera era profondamente turbata ma non poteva dire di no, afferrò una matita e si voltò verso la bimba che la guardava con gli occhioni lucidi ed emozionati.  
Come sarebbe che non aveva mai visto la madre? Avrebbe a breve compiuto quattro anni e Susanna era passata a miglior vita l'autunno precedente a quanto ne sapeva lei!

Susanna? Doveva tratteggiare Susanna?

"Allora dimmi! Come vuoi che disegni i capelli della tua mamma piccolina?  
Lisci, biondi e… raccolti o sciolti?"

"Noooo Candy! La mia mamma ha i capelli giusto giusto come i miei, scuri come il caffè e ondulati, gli occhi nocciola e un sorriso dolce come quello di una fata.  
Me lo ha detto il mio papà... e lui non mente mai"

"E dimmi! Quale è il nome della tua mamma?"

"Emily! Si chiamava Emily, era bellissima lo sai? Papy tiene una sua foto nel taccuino".

La giovane si sentì sprofondare mentre la porta si apriva e il sorriso e la voce di velluto di Terence riempivano la stanza.

La bimba gli saltò letteralmente al collo.  
"Papaaaaaa! Finalmente!  
Fai vedere a Candice la foto della mamma? Quella che hai sempre con te? Ti pregoooooo! Così possiamo fare un bel ritratto!"

Il sorriso sparì subitamente dal viso dell'attore che, con mani tremanti ed estrema cura, estrasse quel piccolo foglietto logoro dal suo portafogli...  
"Eccola... tesoro! Forse dovresti tenerla tu, che ne dici? Ma conservala con dedizione, è l'unica che abbiamo..."

Si girò verso l'infermiera e lesse il disgusto e mille domande sul suo volto...

"Candy io..."

"Ti prego... taci!" sussurrò lei in tono glaciale.  
"Piccola, ora che c'è il tuo papà, io torno al mio lavoro, finiamo domani, ok?"

Sentiva gli occhi pungere, l'intero suo corpo era scosso dai tremendi battiti del suo cuore; doveva correre via veloce altrimenti sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime davanti a quella bambina innocente...

Terence la inseguì, non poteva lasciarla andare via senza spiegazioni a quel punto; riuscì ad afferrarle un braccio per fermarla.

"Per Dio Candy! Fermati! Fammi parlare, sono giorni che cerco di farlo e tu non fai altro che evitarmi!"

Lei si voltò mostrandogli il suo viso trasfigurato, gli occhi lucidi reggevano con raggelante fierezza lo sguardo supplichevole di lui.  
"Emily dunque! Non Susanna!" gli vomitò addosso tutto il suo disprezzo con quelle poche parole.

"Emily è morta di parto e Susanna ha accettato la bambina pur di farsi sposare... "cominciò a spiegare l'attore, cercando disperatamente le parole più giuste per proseguire, o almeno per farsi ascoltare.

"Come hai potuto comportarti così? Tradirla in quel modo e poi imporle una figlia non sua?  
E poi mi dici di aver passato anni d'inferno accanto a Susanna! immagino come saranno stati i suoi accanto ad un traditore come te! Sei... sei… disgustoso!"

"Per Dio Candy... che stai…? Guardami! Guardami negli occhi ti prego!  
Sei l'unica donna che abbia mai amat..."

Non riuscì a finire perché la ragazza cominciò a inveire astiosamente contro di lui.  
"Non dirlo! Neanche per scherzo! Tu non sai cosa vuol dire amare...  
Io... ho seppellito il mio cuore per te, per il tuo senso del dovere e tu?  
E tu ti sei gettato tra le braccia della prima che hai trovato!  
Non potevi amare me per via di Susanna ma... Emily? Emily sei riuscito ad amarla invece!

Perché? Perché mi hai invitata a New York se non ti importava davvero di me? Perché mi hai fatto così male? Io ti adoravo e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per te!"

Gridava e piangeva disperatamente mentre lui la stringeva sulle spalle e la trafiggeva con quegli occhi profondi cercando il momento opportuno per prendere parola e spiegare la sua verità...  
Ma Candy non si fermava e lui non riuscì a fare altro che chiuderle la bocca con un bacio sperando di interrompere tutta quell'assurdità e trasmetterle quello che stava provando in quel momento.  
La strinse forte, con un braccio le cingeva la vita e con l'altra mano le reggeva la nuca mentre catturava quelle labbra che sognava da un'eternità di assaggiare nuovamente; la baciò con passione ma lei lo respinse e reagì stampandogli sul viso un sonoro ceffone.

"Tu fai sempre così vero? Sai prendere solo con l'inganno, sei un mascalzone! Ti odio con tutte le mie forze!"

"E invece io ti amo maledizione e stavolta mi devi ascoltare!"

"Sei il solito bruto! Io non ti DEVO un bel niente e non ascolterò nulla! Dici di amarmi? Allora dimostramelo una volta almeno!  
Amami abbastanza da lasciarmi vivere la mia vita lontano da te! Ti chiedo solo questo!"

Terence sentì un pugnale freddo conficcarsi nel suo cuore e la lasciò scappare via...  
In fondo aveva tutte le ragioni, lui non aveva mai combattuto per quell'amore, aveva una figlia e ora cosa poteva mai pretendere da lei?  
Aveva sbagliato tutto, non avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi di farsi sopraffare così dai sentimenti, avrebbe dovuto mantenere le distanze da lei come si era ripromesso… invece…  
Invece si era comportato nuovamente come il meschino e indegno uomo che era sempre stato.

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Ok! Susanna is not the real mother… OMG!**_

_**And Emily? Who is Emily?**_

_**Terry wants to explain but Candy is not ready to listen, she doesn't know anything and he can't speak with her.**_

_**In the next chapter we will know better Emily…**_

_**There is another important element: the blond freckled doll! Is it not strange for you? Emily made with her hands this doll for her baby! Who is Emily?**_

_**Quindi Susanna non è la mamma di Charlotte, ma per Candy forse questo è anche peggio. Terence ha qualcosa da spiegare ma non ne ha la possibilità.**_

_**Chi è Emily? Perché ha cucito una bambolina bionda piena di lentiggini per la sua bambina?**_

_**Nel prossimo capitolo la conosceremo meglio.**_

_**grazie a tutti**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 ROSE…**

Candy corse via più veloce che poteva, si fermò tra le braccia di Alexander che era di turno quella notte e che aveva appena parcheggiato la sua auto.  
Era sconvolta… Emily… Emily… Emily… e quel giocattolo infernale…  
Cosa c'entrava quella bambola con lei? Sembrava tutto un gioco disgustoso e crudele, ed era stato proprio il padrone del suo cuore ad orchestrarlo tutto.  
La guardò e lei non seppe fare altro che stringersi forte a lui, aveva bisogno di sentirsi protetta da qualcuno di cui si fidava.

"Dio del cielo, Candy, sei sconvolta… che ti è successo?"

Sentiva ancora le labbra bruciare per il contatto con quelle di Terence, il suo Terry bugiardo che l'aveva ingannata nel peggiore dei modi e che aveva avuto l'ardire di rubargli un bacio una seconda volta.  
Voleva cancellare tutto… tutti i dolci ricordi di lui, tutte le menzogne, tutto il dolore…  
Lo sguardo cadde di nuovo sulla cicatrice dell'amico, le si strinse il cuore pensando al sentimento puro e vero che il giovane provava e che lei non era mai riuscita a ricambiare in nome di un qualcosa che aveva appena avuto riprova non fosse mai esistito; avvertì un desiderio irrefrenabile di dare una svolta decisa alla sua vita.

"Alexander… baciami, baciami, ti prego…"  
Il medico incollò le sue labbra a quelle di lei e la attirò ancora più forte a sé, era da tempo che aspettava di farle sentire quanto profondi erano i suoi sentimenti.

Poi la lasciò piangere finché non si fu calmata.  
"Amore mio, mi dici perché sei in queste condizioni?"

"Ho appena finito di fare i conti con il mio passato, come mi hai suggerito tu di fare, e ho capito finalmente di aver sbagliato tutto, di aver buttato via la mia vita per qualcuno che non lo meritava e non mi corrispondeva. Sono stata una stupida, ho mitizzato un rapporto che non c'è mai stato, che ho nutrito solo nel mio cuore e adesso voglio voltare pagina, con te… se tu mi vuoi ancora…"

"Candy… ti amo, lo sai! Ma non sono uno sciocco, so perfettamente che mi sei affezionata ma non ricambi i miei sentimenti, ma il fatto che tu abbia guardato il tuo male mi fa ben sperare. Permettimi di corteggiarti come un uomo fa con una donna, fammi avvicinare a te. Abbiamo molte cose in comune e io saprò rispettare i tuoi tempi se tu ti impegni con sincerità con me, che ne dici?"

"Dico che è l'unica cosa che voglio, tu sei meraviglioso e sincero e io imparerò ad amarti come meriti, è quello che desidero di più".

Alexander non aveva capito bene come la situazione fosse volta all'improvviso a suo vantaggio, ma i suoi sentimenti erano veri e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire quella donna meravigliosa che aveva atteso per lungo tempo. L'avrebbe amata e protetta con tutto se stesso, era l'unica cosa che contasse davvero nella vita.

La settimana successiva la nuova coppia volle presentarsi al capo della famiglia Andrew per definire i dettagli del fidanzamento; Alex non voleva correre ma nemmeno che nell'ambiente di lavoro si spettegolasse alle spalle di una brava ragazza come Candy, quindi aveva chiesto e ottenuto da lei il permesso di essere ufficialmente il suo ragazzo, d'altronde le intenzioni di entrambi erano più che serie.  
Albert non poté fare altro che acconsentire al volere della sua protetta, in fondo era una donna matura e il prescelto una brava persona, non avrebbe mai negato il suo consenso a quell'unione anche se non approvava.

Non cercò però di evitare di farle notare il suo disappunto:  
"Candy, sei un'adulta e non ho intenzione di importi né negarti nulla ma sappi che la tua decisione non mi trova d'accordo. So bene che non ami quell'uomo, conosco il tuo cuore. Sono sicuro che questa decisione sia frutto della tua irrisolta situazione con Terence".

"Una irrisolta situazione dici? Credi che sia una bambina? Credi che accetterei di sposare qualcuno solo per uno sciocco mancato chiarimento? Io voglio solo trovare la mia strada accanto a qualcuno che mi ama davvero, credo di meritarlo… sono stanca di soffrire, voglio una vita anche io!"

"Non fraintendermi, so perfettamente che non sei una stupida ragazzina! Hai tutti i diritti e le ragioni ma non troverai ciò che cerchi accanto ad un uomo che non vuoi davvero. Sarà una vita a metà e poi… Terence ti ama davvero, fidati di me almeno! Perché ti ostini a non guardare in faccia questa realtà?"

"Ti avevo già pregato di non parlarmi più di lui! Ma tu… lo sai che Charlotte non è la figlia di Susanna? Che l'ha avuta da un'altra donna? E lui sarebbe l'uomo giusto per me secondo te?"

"Ti assicuro che conosco a menadito la storia di quella bambina sei tu che…"

"Adesso BASTA! Ti sono molto grata per tutto quello che hai fatto per me ma non ti permetto di andare avanti ulteriormente! Ti chiedo solo di volermi bene e appoggiarmi come hai sempre fatto indipendentemente da Terence che VOGLIO fuori dalla mia vita per sempre.  
Se gli Andrew non approvano l'uomo che ho scelto, rinuncerò al loro nome. Sai che ti voglio un bene dell'anima, non costringermi ad allontanarmi da te" portò le mani al volto per nascondere le lacrime e Albert la abbracciò forte.

"Piccola, sei impazzita? Io voglio solo il meglio per te e avrai sempre il mio appoggio, capito? cerco solo di proteggerti da ulteriori delusioni".

***

Nei giorni successivi Candy evitò accuratamente di farsi trovare nella stanza di Charlotte quando arrivava Terence; nel giro di un paio di settimane la piccola sarebbe stata dimessa e così anche il problema di incrociare LUI per i corridoi sarebbe stato eliminato.

Il giovane attore soffriva in silenzio l'allontanamento da Candy, le parole che lei aveva usato l'avevano colpito duramente; inoltre aveva sentito le sue colleghe chiacchierare circa il fidanzamento di lei con il dottore, non gli restava che arrendersi nuovamente al destino.  
Inutile dire che era un'anima in pena, sentiva la testa scoppiare al solo pensiero del suo angelo biondo tra le braccia di un altro, più di una volta era stato tentato di lasciarsi andare e il solo pensiero di Charlie l'aveva trattenuto…

***

"Papy… mi racconti la storia della mia Giulietta Tuttelentiggini per cortesia?"

"Di nuovo piccola? L'avrò fatto mille volte, non ti sei ancora stancata di sentirla?"

"Ti prego! Ancora una volta, ti pregoooo…."

Non poteva dirle di no, le sorrise dolcemente e ricominciò quella malinconica narrazione.  
Vide le palpebre della bimba farsi sempre più pesanti, lei adorava farsi cullare dalla voce del padre e quel racconto le faceva sentire vicina la sua mamma. Quella, seppur intrisa di tristezza, era la favola più bella che mai potesse avere.  
Terence la vide abbandonarsi a Morfeo, le rimboccò le coperte e le posò un delicato bacio sulla fronte.  
La guardò un attimo ancora prima di tornare a casa. Era così indifesa e stringeva forte la sua bambolina tra le braccia come fosse il suo angelo custode… e forse lo era davvero…

Quella bambolina...

La sua mente materializzò, come avesse vissuto tutto il giorno prima, il viso di Emily stremato dalla difficile gravidanza che stava volgendo al termine.

La ricordò sorridente, mentre gli prendeva le misure per un vestito di scena, il giorno in cui gli aveva rivelato di essere in dolce attesa; poi la rivide nella sua umile e fredda stanzetta illuminata da una tiepida candela intenta a cucire quanto riusciva per preparare il corredino del bimbo in arrivo.  
Aveva dovuto lasciare il suo lavoro di sarta al teatro.  
Gli occhi enormi cerchiati di nero, il viso tristemente scavato, la tosse talmente forte da toglierle il respiro e torturarle il petto; erano settimane che non le dava tregua.

_"Ti ho portato una coperta di lana e del cibo caldo. Riposati un po', non serve che lavori coì tanto, ci sono io con te e non ti lascerò da sola, te l'ho detto in mille occasioni" quante volte aveva pronunciato quelle parole!_

_"Sto male Terence, sto male e ho tanta paura. Come farò? Non so come potrò fare a lavorare quando sarà nato… io…" continuava a ripetere quella povera ragazza pallida come un cencio._

_"Devi rilassarti, non c'è davvero bisogno che ti spezzi la schiena in questo modo, io sono qui"._

_"Rose, la sorella minore di mia madre, mi diceva sempre che gli angeli non per forza hanno le ali, e tu sei uno di loro…"  
Terence l'aveva guardata con infinita tenerezza… anche lui l'aveva incontrata una di quelle creature celesti una volta, non l'avrebbe mai potuta dimenticare._

_"Tieni, ho fatto questa, ti piace?" e gli aveva messo tra le mani una bambolina di pezza che lei stessa aveva cucito.  
"E' per il bambino… io sono sicura che sarà una femminuccia.  
Quando ero piccina ne avevo una uguale, l'aveva confezionata Rose per me; lei si è occupata di me dopo la morte dei miei genitori, prima che finissi in orfanotrofio. Avevo quattro anni quando è sparita, ma ricordo perfettamente i suoi lunghi e ricci capelli biondi che risplendevano alla luce del sole quasi abbagliandomi e i suoi enormi e luminosi occhi verdi, non sono mai riuscita a dimenticarmi con quanto amore mi guardasse sempre.  
Sembrava irreale da quanto era bella, aveva un mare di lentiggini che parevano danzare ogni volta che arricciava il naso o faceva qualche smorfia per farmi sorridere._

_Non avevo più pensato a lei ma stranamente l'ho sognata la scorsa notte; brillava come una stella e teneva una bambina bionda tale quale a lei tra le braccia, la piccola sorrideva con le manine avvinghiate a quella lunga chioma di seta dorata._

__

_Rose guardava la sua creaturina con occhi adoranti e pieni d'amore, poi mi ha rivolto uno sguardo preoccupato…  
Chissà perché mi sono ricordata di lei proprio adesso!_

_Ti parrà strano ma non avevo mai realizzato sino ad ora che fosse incinta; quel giorno lei piangeva e chiamava Thomas mentre le contrazioni non le davano tregua.  
Mi cercava con gli occhi e allungava la sua mano verso di me, ma non mi hanno permesso di starle accanto.  
Ad un certo punto non ho più sentito nulla e poi…  
... se chiudo gli occhi riesco ancora a vedere l'assistente sociale che mi strattona per portarmi via e qualcuno avvolto in un mantello e nascosto tra il berretto e mille giri di sciarpa che esce di soppiatto con un fagotto insanguinato tra le braccia…  
Nessuno volle spiegarmi cosa fosse accaduto"._

_"Thomas… era suo marito?" le chiese Terence incuriosito._

_"Era di certo il padre del suo bambino, un giovanotto di ricca famiglia con la passione della recitazione, si erano conosciuti dietro le quinte.  
Sua madre fece il diavolo a quattro per ottenere il licenziamento di Rose quando si accorse dell'interesse per lei del figlio, bussammo e supplicammo alla porta di tutte le sartorie della città in cerca di un nuovo lavoro ma nessuno fu disposto ad assumerla.  
Finimmo nei dintorni di Chicago a confezionare fiori di carta per i teatri. Lei ci metteva tutto l'amore del mondo, diceva che forse alcuni sarebbero serviti a rendere omaggio al talento del suo Thomas.  
Lo amava con tutta l'anima, lo ha aspettato e pianto tanto. Ho imbucato un paio di lettere per lui ma credo non abbia mai risposto"._

_Un altro attacco di tosse, la giovane donna era distrutta ormai!  
"C'è una piccola tasca sulla schiena della bambolina, ci ho nascosto dentro un biglietto; è un messaggio augurale per la mia creatura, lo stesso che Rose aveva lasciato nella mia".  
_  
_Terence era rimasto profondamente colpito da quella storia, la descrizione che Emily aveva fatto di quella infelice ragazza gli aveva inesorabilmente ricordato Candy per svariati motivi, la sua Candy, il suo angelo, il suo unico vero grande amore…. quanto le mancava!  
"Emy, sarai una mammina meravigliosa, riposati adesso, ok? Promettimi di riguardarti, sei debolissima e ormai manca poco"._

_"E tu assicurami che sarai qui quando giungerà l'ora, posso contare solo su di te"._

_L'indomani la piccola era venuta alla luce e qualche ora dopo, mentre la neve cadeva fitta e la bimba piangeva inconsolabile tra le braccia della levatrice, Emily ne n'era andata per sempre…_

_Terence le aveva chiuso delicatamente gli occhi mentre il nome della sua creatura le moriva sulle labbra.  
Adesso per lui era chiaro cosa fosse accaduto anche a Rose…  
Quel sogno premonitore! Aveva voluto scacciare quel presentimento il giorno prima ma alla fine si era avverato. Emily lo sapeva, per questo aveva tanto insistito che lui fosse presente a quell'evento.  
_  
_"Ci penso io a Charlotte, riposa tranquilla…" era riuscito a sussurrare mentre le stringeva la mano per l'ultima volta._

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**So… What do you think about Emily and Terence and their relationship? She was a really sweet woman…**_

_**And Rose? Who is Rose? She was blond and freckled and had a daughter before dying.**_

_**Cosa ne pensate di Emily? Come era la sua relazione con Terence? E chi è Rose? Era bionda e piena di lentiggini e ha avuto una bambina prima di morire…**_

_**Grazie a tutti per i commenti graditissimi.**_

_**Thank you all for following me**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 UN INCONTRO INASPETTATO**

Una settimana ancora e Charlotte sarebbe stata dimessa. La bimba non stava più nella pelle, sarebbe tornata a casa sua con il suo adorato papà, non voleva altro.  
Candy era nella sua stanza quando la porta si spalancò ed entrò una giovane donna con le braccia piene di regali.  
Aveva il viso coperto da una piramide di pacchi ma la bimba la riconobbe ugualmente:  
"ZIA KARINNNNNN!" urlò correndole incontro e gettandole le braccia al collo con una tale foga che tutte le coloratissime scatole finirono a terra.

"Splendore! Come stai? Non sono riuscita ad arrivare prima ma ora non ti libererai più di me, te lo prometto!"

Solo in un secondo momento Candy riconobbe la bellissima collega di Terence, Karin Kleiss.  
"Zia Karin, sei bella da togliere il fiato… come dice sempre papà, lo sai vero?"  
L'attrice si sentì imbarazzata per l'innocente battuta della piccola quando riconobbe la giovane infermiera che la stava accudendo.

"Ca… Candice? Sei tu?" chiese un po' imbarazzata.

"Che piacere, Karin! Quanto tempo! Ti trovo bene!"

"Anche tu… sei meravigliosa! Ti va di pranzare con me tra un'oretta?"  
La bionda ragazza non riuscì a declinare l'invito e si ritrovò a condividere la pausa pranzo con l'elegantissima amica di un tempo.

"Non credevo di trovarti a New York, ti sapevo in Francia. Raccontami di te, quando sei tornata?"  
Karin faceva un sacco di domande, sembrava così curiosa ma in realtà non attendeva neppure risposta e ne faceva altre e altre ancora. Candy non riusciva a capire come interpretare il tutto finché non toccò, dopo tanti giri di parole, il discorso Terence, quindi era lì che voleva arrivare.

"Ho passato un anno in Florida con la mia famiglia, avevano bisogno di me e io… di staccare dal teatro, non riuscivo più a reggere".  
Solo in quel momento l'infermiera notò il viso tirato dell'attrice, veniva da un periodo di riposo ma questo non sembrava esserle giovato molto.  
La bionda ragazza rimase molto stupita, ricordava quanto la Kleiss amasse il suo lavoro, quanto depressa l'avesse trovata tanti anni prima per non aver avuto la parte da protagonista per cui aveva tanto studiato; le parve strano che una persona battagliera come lei si fosse sentita sopraffatta dal mondo dello spettacolo, perché sembrava nata apposta per quello.

"Non ci credi, vero?" continuò Karin  
"Possibile sia così evidente a tutti tranne che… a LUI?" si lasciò sfuggire quel riferimento pentendosene immediatamente dopo, ma Candy colse chiaramente l'allusione a Terence.  
"State insieme adesso? Tu e… Terence intendo!" continuò ad indagare senza troppi giri di parole.

"NO, nel modo più assoluto! Io sono fidanzata con il dottor Mcgregor, a breve ufficializzeremo il tutto" rispose seccamente l'infermiera.

"Scusami, sono stata indelicata ma non volevo offendere nessuno. Conoscendo Terence avevo pensato che… comunque perdonami la gaffe, vedo che ti ha irritata non poco!"

"Non è questione di essere irritata, sono solo stanca che tutti colleghino per forza la mia vita alla sua. Sinceramente non lo comprendo. Sono passati molti anni, lui è andato avanti con le sue cose, perché io non avrei potuto o dovuto fare lo stesso?" il suo tono non riusciva davvero a celare il suo disappunto.

"Perdonami ma sei una pessima attrice e… se chiami vita quella che Terence ha avuto in questi anni accanto a quella... quell'arpia di Susanna... se ci ripenso io…  
Spero solo che un giorno riesca ad essere felice pure lui, lo merita".

"Perché hai lasciato New York?" Candy cercò di cambiare discorso.

"Per favore! Non dirmi che a questo punto non l'hai capito!

Mi sono innamorata perdutamente dell'uomo più meraviglioso e affascinante che abbia mai incontrato ma lui non si è mai nemmeno accorto che ciò che provavo per lui non era solo amicizia.  
Sarei stata disposta a vivere nell'ombra, a nascondermi, ad aspettare… ma lui non mi ha neanche visto!  
Quando Susanna è morta ho aperto gli occhi definitivamente e ho deciso di allontanarmi per non soffrire più.  
Terence non ha mai smesso di amarti, ti rendi conto di questo vero?  
Ha vissuto nel tuo ricordo dedicandoti ogni pensiero, nonostante lo stuolo di ragazze che si ritrova sempre appresso e che farebbero qualsiasi pazzia per lui.  
Ne sei consapevole?"

"Ha una figlia mi pare, non credo mi abbia dedicato proprio tutti i suoi pensieri, non credi?'"

"Ah ecco! Mi pareva strano!  
Lo ami ancora anche tu, è così evidente! Sei solo gelosa, non negarlo, altro che dottore!  
Non fare sciocchezze Candy, te ne pentirai per il resto della vita, non esiste un altro Terence.  
Tu non ti rendi conto, lui è un uccello senza ali lontano da te; è un artista passionale, brillante, intelligente, non hai idea di dove potrebbe arrivare con te al suo fianco".

Possibile che anche Karin volesse ficcare il naso nel suo cuore? Sembrava il passatempo preferito da tutti, Candy era irritata e decise di rispondere pan per focaccia.  
"E tu? Sei riuscita a dimenticare un tipo **tanto meraviglioso** quanto lui?"

"Non posso dire che sia così ma credo di riuscire a lavorare con lui senza lasciarmi andare allo sconforto, ho imparato a convivere con il mio cuore… tutto qua!"  
La vide portarsi le mani al petto come se le dolesse e si pentì di essere andata oltre il dovuto, in fondo che colpa ne aveva quella giovane donna di tutto quello che lei aveva sofferto?

"Charlotte ti è molto affezionata!" continuò Candy con tono addolcito.

"Certo! Per molto tempo sono stata l'unico riferimento femminile che ha avuto, anche io le voglio bene… molto…" le sfuggì una lacrima "credevo di poter essere una buona madre per lei, invece mi devo accontentare di essere la zia un po' pazza".

"Una zia che… è sempre uno schianto a quanto ho capito!"

"Proprio non ce la fai a nasconderlo mia cara! Sei gelosa persino delle battute di circostanza che mi rifila Terence. Abbiamo imparato ad essere buoni amici ed è sempre molto gentile, mi ricopre di complimenti ma non ha mai provato nulla per nessuna al di fuori di te, te lo posso assicurare.  
Non conosco la storia di Charlie, lui è molto riservato soprattutto quanto si tratta del benessere della bambina. So con certezza che non è figlia di Susanna, non è mai stata incinta e potrei mettere la mano sul fuoco che lei e Terence… insomma ci siamo capite!  
Ho invidiato la donna che l'ha messa al mondo per molto tempo, perché era riuscita ad averlo per un po'…  
Alla fine mi sono resa conto che è stata solo una meteora, non l'ha amata davvero neppure per un istante; lui beveva così tanto in quel periodo… " la voce e lo sguardo dell'attrice riflettevano tutto il dolore che aveva sopportarlo nel vederlo ridotto in quello stato.

"Non che questo gli tolga parte della responsabilità di aver concepito un figlio! Tu gli perdoneresti qualsiasi cosa, vero?" insistette Candy

"E tu al contrario non riesci a scontargli proprio nulla invece, giusto?  
Non mi pare che non si sia assunto le sue responsabilità, è un padre attento e presente; Charlie è felice con lui e lo adora. Non voglio dire che non abbia sbagliato, ho solo toccato con mano il suo inferno… solo questo!  
Ha fatto un errore con quella ragazza, so per certo che non c'è stata nessuna storia con lei… probabilmente lo sfogo di una notte in balia dei fumi dell'alcol.  
Non me la sento di crocifiggerlo per questo, tu invece non ce la fai, giusto?"

"Non è così semplice per me…  
Non è stato l'unico a vivere l'inferno come lo chiami tu, eppure io non mi sono buttata tra le braccia del primo che ho incontrato e ti assicuro che ho sofferto molto. Sono partita per il fronte quando ho visto sul giornale la foto con cui annunciava il matrimonio con Susanna. Non hai idea di come mi sono sentita, una nullità e ora è anche peggio.  
Voglio voltare pagina e dare un senso completo alla mia vita, senza di lui!"

All'attrice sembrò più che evidente come quelle due anime si appartenessero e avessero vissuto la stessa terribile pena, ma Candy sembrava così decisa, per cui non c'era scampo: Terence avrebbe continuato a soffrire, chissà per quanto avrebbe retto ancora!

Karin era davvero preoccupata per lui.  
"A questo punto voglio essere sincera fino in fondo con te. Sono tornata a New York più forte ma ancora perdutamente innamorata, è inutile negarlo. Non credevo di incontrarti, né che vi foste rivisti, ho semplicemente imparato a convivere con la situazione.  
Tu non l'hai visto in questi anni, non hai toccato con mano la sua pena. Lui ti ama, questa cosa non è mai cambiata e, anche se ha commesso degli errori, credo meriti una possibilità.  
Io gli voglio bene, gli starò vicino e, date le circostanze, spero che saperti irrimediabilmente legata ad un altro lo spinga ad aprire nuovamente il suo cuore.  
Se lo farà, io sarò lì per lui".

L'attrice l'aveva detto in realtà più per scuotere Candy che perché ci credesse davvero...  
Ormai aveva imparato perfettamente chi era Terence Graham; lui poteva amare in un solo modo, offrendo totalmente anima e corpo sino ad annientarsi, e il suo cuore era inesorabilmente occupato.

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Emily was a costume designer and worked in Terry's theatre; Rose, her young aunt, also was a seamstress.**_

_**Rose died soon after the childbirth of her little girl, Emily was a child when it happened and she didn't realize that her aunt was pregnant. Emily told Terry that Rose was in love with a very rich guy and his mother didn't accept this relationship because of the modest Rose's origin.**_

_**Rose was blond and freckled and she made a doll for her baby and for Emily too: a blond and freckled doll.**_

_**Emily made a similar doll for Charlotte.**_

_**I know that it is difficult to understand the nature of the relationship between Terry and Emy; it's not a question of translation, I wrote intentionally in this way… there are other things that we have to discover…**_

_**The young woman was afraid about how to support her baby without a job and Terry promised to help her… is it normal for a mother and a father in your opinion?**_

_**Karin is hopelessly in love with Terence and tries to convince Candy about the deep of his feeling…**_

_**She knows that Susanna is not Charlotte's mother but she doesn't know a lot of think about Emily…**_

_**She thinks that Terence made love with Emily in the period he drank very much.**_

_**Do you think that the relationship between Terence and Emily was like Karin thinks?**_

_**Anyway Candy has suffered for years and hasn't able to look clearly; she asked Terry to let her the opportunity to be happy without him; unfortunately he thinks that she deserves this…**_

_**Candy needs peace to understand better… tomorrow maybe she could have this opportunity.**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 LA BAMBOLA DI PEZZA**

_New York 22 Dicembre 1920_

Candy era sempre più nervosa, la cuoca la incalzava col menu della festa di fine anno, visto che doveva essere anche l'occasione in cui si sarebbe dato l'annuncio del suo fidanzamento.  
La torta, il vestito… non riusciva davvero a concentrarsi. Alexander era meraviglioso, premuroso e paziente con lei.

Come al solito quel mese la rendeva insofferente, la neve era arrivata da un pezzo e lei odiava quella coltre bianca che soffocava tutto.  
Prima di partire per la Francia era solita passare la notte di Natale alla casa di Pony. Là tutto sembrava avere ancora un senso, per lo meno poteva cibarsi degli sguardi disincantati dei bambini di fronte all'albero illuminato e delle loro speranze.  
Quanto aveva atteso quella festa da bambina, e quanto si era ruzzolata sulla neve con Annie!  
Quei ricordi le strapparono una lacrima.  
Inutile nascondersi dietro un dito, da quando si era separata da Terence quella notte fredda e terribile aveva cominciato ad odiare tutto ciò che la ricordava e le feste natalizie e di fine anno le risultavano in assoluto le più tristi dell'universo.  
Avrebbe voluto condividerle con chi amava di più ma mancava sempre la persona più importante, purtroppo questo era il punto fisso della sua esistenza.

Continuava a pensare a come si era lasciata un paio di settimane prima con Terry.  
_**"Candy… lascia che ti spieghi tutto, lascia che ti racconti in quali circostanze è nata Charlotte e poi potrai giudicarmi davvero… te ne prego!  
Io… io ti amo amore mio…  
Sono pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per dimostrartelo…"**_

Quei meravigliosi occhi blu supplichevoli, sembravano così innocenti, così sinceri… l'avevano sempre disarmata, sarebbero stati in grado di farsi perdonare qualsiasi cosa ma quello faceva davvero troppo male.

_**"Sai che ti dico? Se vuoi davvero dimostrarmi che c'è stato almeno un momento in cui hai davvero tenuto a me… ho una cosa da chiederti:  
amami abbastanza da lasciarmi vivere la mia vita lontano da te. Ti chiedo solo questo!" **_

Poi era accaduto tutto così velocemente…  
Il bacio di Alexander a cui lei aveva risposto solo nel vano tentativo di cancellare l'impronta indelebile di quello di Terence, e tutto il resto come una ruota inarrestabile…  
Si sentiva come se fosse rimasta imbrigliata negli ingranaggi di un meccanismo infernale che la stava fagocitando giorno dopo giorno. 

Avrebbe tanto voluto fermare quella giostra ma, come non bastasse tutto il resto, era pure molto preoccupata per il suo quasi fidanzato. L'aveva visto spaesato in sala operatoria l'ultima volta, aveva dovuto essere sostituito.  
Ne aveva parlato con il dottor Bobson, testimone della scena, che si era detto sicuro avesse problemi di vista. L'attacco chimico subito in guerra era stato superato ma era rimasta una lesione al nervo ottico sulla quale non era stato possibile intervenire, e che probabilmente stava minando in maniera irreversibile la sua capacità visiva all'occhio destro.  
Difficile continuare con gli interventi chirurgici con un solo occhio buono! Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare almeno a quella parte del suo lavoro, e Candy sapeva bene quanto gli sarebbe costato.

Per tutta una serie di motivi quindi non era riuscita a dare una svolta a quegli eventi e si era davvero convinta che la cosa migliore per tutti fosse quella di stare vicino al giovane medico in maniera devota per tutta la vita.

E poi quella bambola…. quella bambola! come aveva potuto Terence? Come aveva potuto dare a quel giocattolo quel nome che significava così tanto per loro, o meglio per lei?  
Davvero lei era stata solo un gioco infantile, solo questo!

Continuava a ripensarci e ad avvelenarsi l'anima quando all'improvviso un ricordo della sua infanzia si fece spazio tra le nuvole buie dei suoi pensieri.

Una bambolina cucita a mano….  
Una bambolina cucita a mano era stata ritrovata anche accanto a lei dalle buone donne che l'avevano allevata.

Rammentò che quando aveva all'incirca quattro anni la moglie del medico di La Porte aveva partorito e lei era andata con Miss Pony a farle visita.  
Era rimasta molto scossa nel vedere quella madre commossa tenere tra le braccia la sua creatura quasi fosse un miracolo e quella stessa sera, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, aveva chiesto alla buona donna perché la signora che l'aveva messa al mondo non la amava allo stesso modo.  
Con molto tatto Miss Pony l'aveva stretta al suo petto e le aveva spiegato che la sua mamma doveva aver avuto un motivo molto grave per abbandonarla, che si era premurata di lasciarla in un posto dove si sarebbero presi cura di lei e che nella sua cesta aveva messo una bambolina cucita a mano, con ogni probabilità da lei stessa. Quindi l'amava, l'amava di sicuro, anche se non aveva potuto tenerla con sé.

Erano passati molti anni ma ora sentiva il bisogno di guardare con attenzione quell'oggetto di cui si era momentaneamente dimenticata e che sino ad allora aveva preferito rimanesse custodito dalla direttrice dell'istituto in cui era cresciuta.  
Quel pensiero le stava procurando uno strano concentrato di emozioni contrastanti e non riusciva più ad aspettare.

Preparò un bagaglio leggero e informò Albert che avrebbe passato qualche giorno con Miss Pony e Suor Maria; l'aria era diventata irrespirabile, i preparativi per la veglia di fine anno erano asfissianti e aveva bisogno di ritrovare un po' di pace.

Lasciò detto a Annie e alla cuoca di fare di testa loro, le sarebbe andato tutto sicuramente bene e sparì.

***

Da quando era rientrata non aveva ancora avuto modo di passare di là e le sue mamme furono felici di accogliere tra le loro braccia quella figlia tanto amata.  
Innanzi tutto si sarebbe occupata dell'allestimento dell'albero, prima di partire aveva fatto incetta di decori e dolci nei negozi più carini di New York.

A Miss Pony non era sfuggita l'aria a dir poco smarrita di Candy, era informata del suo imminente fidanzamento e aveva sperato fino all'ultimo di vedere quei meravigliosi occhi verdi sorridere finalmente e riempirsi di stelle scintillanti come una volta, invece non era cambiato nulla.  
"Piccola mia! Fatti vedere, sei bellissima lo sai? Fatti abbracciare, non hai idea di quanto mi sia mancata. Credevo non riuscissi a venire per via del tuo fidanzamento…  
Invece sei rimasta la stessa di sempre! Spero tu non abbia discusso con il tuo futuro sposo per questa piccola evasione nel bel mezzo dei preparativi per la vostra festa".

Candy si accorse subito dove la buona donna voleva andare a parare, cercava la conferma che la sua bambina fosse davvero felice e convinta della sua scelta e stava avendo tutte le sue risposte semplicemente guardandola; esattamente come solo una vera madre poteva aver imparato a fare.

Quando la ragazza entrò nell'ufficio della direttrice si accorse che questa si stava premurando di nascondere una lettera che teneva in bella vista sopra la scrivania, essendosi poi accorta dello sguardo indagatore di Candy aveva cercato di accontentarla con un:  
"E' la riposta alla mia lettera del nostro Babbo Natale"

"Andiamo Miss Pony… non sono più una bambina, so perfettamente che Babbo Natale non esiste. Se quella era una lettera di Albert comunque non ha motivo di nascondermela, so quanto è sempre stato generoso con questa istituzione".

"Sei quasi maritata, figurati se non so che sei una donna ormai! eppure la lettera non è del signor Andrew ma di un altro benefattore che noi chiamiamo proprio Babbo Natale.  
Arriva ogni anno la notte santa con un sacco di regali per i bambini, li mette sotto l'albero mentre dormono, passa qualche giorno da noi fingendosi lui stesso sorpreso di tutti quei doni e poi riparte".

"E chi è questo signore?" chiese incuriosita Candy.

"Beh piccola mia, se ti fermi qui lo scoprirai da sola, non credi? Chissà che porti un regalo anche per te!"

La ragazza sorrise; quella cosa, per quanto strana, la incuriosiva o almeno non la faceva pensare troppo alle sue pene.  
In realtà si sentiva quasi sollevata come se si trovasse in una dimensione parallela a quella abituale e questo le permetteva stare bene come non le accadeva da tempo.

"Solo una cosa", continuò la buona donna, "non sapevamo della tua venuta quindi ti devi accontentare di dividere la camerata con le bambine, la stanza degli ospiti in questo periodo è riservata a Santa Claus da più di tre anni a questa parte, esattamente da quando sei partita per l'Europa".

"Mi sta facendo morire di curiosità… non vedo l'ora che arrivi la notte di Natale!" erano anni che non diceva una cosa del genere e si sorprese ella stessa del suo sentire; poi un po' esitante continuò.  
"Potrei… potrei avere quella bambolina che ha trovato tanti anni fa nella mia cesta per cortesia? Ho bisogno di guardarla con attenzione".

"Tesoro… ho sempre saputo che prima o poi me l'avresti chiesta, l'ho conservata con molto piacere. E' un dono dei tuoi genitori e può farti solo bene averla con te" rispose Miss Pony, mentre le porgeva quell'oggetto che lei aveva avuto modo di osservare in molte occasioni e che era certa fosse stato cucito con tutto l'amore del mondo.

La bionda ragazza si emozionò tantissimo appena lo ebbe tra le mani. La prima volta che ne aveva avuto l'opportunità tanti anni prima aveva provato una sensazione strana, di rifiuto… un giocattolo può sostituire la carezza o il sorriso di una madre? I suoi occhi di adulta erano in grado di osservarlo molto diversamente da quelli che aveva usato allora; erano stati utilizzati materiali di recupero, scampoli di diverso tessuto e colore ma quelle mani avevano confezionato tutto con grande armonia e cura nei particolari.  
Il vestitino ricamato, i nastri a raccogliere i lunghi codini biondi di lana, gli occhi verdi e le lentiggini disegnate con precisione sul naso. Quella bambolina era identica a quella di Charlotte… e a lei…

Fu molto turbata nel riscontrare tutto questo, più ci pensava e meno capiva…  
Non era riuscita a collegare subito perché la sua mente aveva rimosso tutti i dettagli riguardanti quel pupazzo e la sua rabbia nei confronti di Terence l'aveva sopraffatta…

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Finally… Candy begins to think in a better way. She doesn't love Alex, she needs to run away for a while.**_

_**She also remembers that Miss Pony keeps the doll that was in the basket she was found swaddled on the Pony's hill. **_

_**Who is Santa Claus?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 BABBO NATALE**

Il giorno della vigilia arrivò velocissimo.  
Quella sera Candy era stranamente allegra, tutti i bambini lo erano in realtà per i regali che sarebbero arrivati e lei si era lasciata contagiare.  
_"C'è qualcosa di speciale nell'aria stanotte… " _

Sistemò la stella sull'apice dell'albero e, dopo aver assistito alla messa e cantato in coro, cercò in tutti i modi di contenere l'euforia di quei birbantelli festosi; il loro unico pensiero era quello di tenere gli occhi incollati al cielo per vedere la famosa slitta trainata dalle renne parcheggiare sul tetto della loro casa.

Era molto tardi, convincere tutti quegli occhioni luminosi a lasciarsi cullare da Morfeo era stata veramente un'ardua impresa, ma non aveva sonno e decise che un buon libro le avrebbe fatto compagnia. Andò a cercare qualcosa nella piccola biblioteca della scuola.  
Fu molto sorpresa nel constatare che, seppur di ridotte dimensioni, era strutturata ed assolutamente ben fornita e rinnovata, c'erano addirittura alcuni testi teatrali in una strana versione semplificata, fatta in casa per meglio dire.

Una forte emozione si impadronì di lei mentre realizzava questo particolare ma le mancò il respiro alla sola idea di aprire qualcuno di quei fascicoli per capire meglio…  
Li sfiorò con le dita e furono corse, risate, versi di Shakespeare recitati con grande passione e sguardi ebbri e fuggenti a riempire di dolci melodie la sua mente.

"Dio… quanto mi manchi amore…" sussurrò piano piano commossa, aveva sempre avuto paura di far uscire quella verità dalle sue labbra.

_**"Non è razionale, non lo puoi spiegare  
Tremano le gambe mentre ride il cuore  
Chiudi la finestra, che c'è troppo sole  
anche quando piove  
anche quando piove…"**_

Le sembrò di poter riavvolgere il tempo e tornare indietro a quando si addormentava col sorriso e la voglia incontrollabile ed inammissibile di vederlo il giorno dopo in cortile o sulla collina, solo per bisticciare e tornare a rincorrersi.

Il battito cardiaco piacevolmente alterato riempì il resto della notte di ricordi di Terence.  
Stranamente riuscì ad andare oltre il dolore della separazione, che aveva sempre rappresentato una barriera insormontabile, e per la prima volta rammentò di aver immaginato che il Natale che si stava velocemente avvicinando quell'anno sarebbe stato il più bello che avesse mai vissuto, perché lo avrebbe trascorso con LUI, sarebbe stato il loro primo insieme…  
Aveva sperato di godersi quella festa con il suo Terry proprio alla casa di Pony. Lui si sarebbe presentato alle sue mamme come il suo ragazzo e sarebbero saliti insieme sulla collina di Pony ammantata dalla neve per cancellare il ricordo di uno dei loro tanti dolorosi mancati incontri.

Per un momento rivisse i sogni che in maniera disincantata aveva cullato allora; una casa piccola piena di calore, un grande albero, un romantico bacio sotto il vischio, un caminetto scoppiettante davanti al quale coccolarsi, un bimbo paffuto nella culla.

Era la prima volta che ricordava lasciandosi naufragare così dolcemente, per lungo tempo tutto era stato macchiato dal dubbio che lui non l'avesse mai veramente corrisposta.

D'altronde solo l'anno successivo il suo Terry era promesso sposo ad un'altra donna, quella che lo aveva già reso padre...  
La notizia era stata data dalla stampa in pasto al pubblico proprio mentre le strade e le case si riempivano di festose melodie, luci colorate e candele; quello doveva essere stato davvero un meraviglioso Natale per la nuova famigliola.  
Si era considerata per anni un'ingenua ragazzina sempliciotta.

Ma ora si sentiva diversa, non avrebbe saputo dire perché ma le sembrava di poter guardare indietro sotto una diversa prospettiva.  
Lo rivide sul palco sgangherato di Rockstown, incapace di recitare una singola battuta per intero e di reggersi in piedi, fino a quando non aveva incrociato i suoi occhi verdi e come per magia i fischi e gli insulti si erano tramutati in applausi.

Aveva sofferto tanto anche lui, come poteva aver nutrito dubbi su questo?  
Aveva rischiato di annegare la sua vita nell'alcolismo!  
Era stato un grosso errore lasciarlo solo, forse semplicemente Emily era riuscita a capirlo meglio in quel frangente e a salvarlo…  
…cosa che avrebbe dovuto essere lei a fare invece!

Aveva messo la fragilità di Susanna davanti a tutto ma non aveva capito davvero di che cosa aveva bisogno Terence, aveva fallito… nonostante l'amore straripante avevano sbagliato entrambi!

Le tornarono in mente le parole di Karen:  
_"Se chiami vita quella che ha avuto accanto a quell'arpia di Susanna…_

_Tu non l'hai visto in questi anni, non hai toccato con mano la sua pena. Lui ti ama, questa cosa non è mai cambiata e, anche se ha commesso degli errori, credo meriti una possibilità…_

_Sarei stata disposta a vivere nell'ombra ma… lui non mi ha neanche vista…" _

Certo il sentimento dell'attrice era dei più sinceri visto che le aveva provate tutte per spingerla a riconsiderare tutta quella faccenda e, inutile negarlo, ora si sentiva pure gelosa… gelosa di quello che avrebbe potuto nascere tra loro due adesso che Terry era libero e lei lo aveva respinto nel peggiore dei modi.

Quasi rise di se stessa  
_"Candy… smettila, stai imbrogliando di nuovo tutto…  
Ma cosa ho mai preteso di così assurdo dalla vita? Non è quello che sogna ogni ragazza? Quale è stato il mio peccato? Quello di aver messo gli occhi sull'attore più famoso d'America? Ma quando ho imparato ad amarlo non lo era… "_  
E con l'immancabile pensiero rivolto a colui che non l'avrebbe mai lasciata si addormentò con gli occhi gonfi stringendo al petto la sua bambolina quasi riuscisse a proteggerla e sperando che la visita natalizia del misterioso benefattore riempisse di serena novità la giornata successiva.

Si alzò di buon'ora, Miss Pony aveva già fatto il caffè e lei si accomodò in cucina accanto a lei, non senza aver sbirciato il salone e notato la piramide di pacchi colorati sotto l'albero.  
"Allora? E' arrivato, mi pare!" esclamò.

La buona donna la guardava ridacchiando, mentre era evidente che Suor Maria fosse nervosa.  
"Piccola, si è già svegliato, è andato sulla collina di Pony; ti andrebbe di andare ad avvisarlo che la colazione è pronta?"  
La ragazza fu stupita della richiesta ma si avviò di buona lena verso il caro pendio.

"Miss Pony, è sicura sia una buona idea?"

"Suor Maria! Andiamo! Non era organizzato, se Dio ha voluto così un motivo ci sarà pure, no? Me lo ha sempre insegnato lei e io sono stufa di vederla soffrire, non se lo merita… e nemmeno… lui…  
La nostra piccola Candy...  
Ricordo le sue letterine di bambina a Babbo Natale; la bambola per Annie, il cavalluccio per Tom, la sedia a dondolo per Miss Pony e nulla per se stessa. Ha sempre goduto della gioia degli altri senza pretendere nulla per sé... se c'è un po' di cuore in questo mondo..."  
Aveva gli occhi umidi mentre lo diceva...

C'era freddo ma non lo sentiva, aveva le gambe leggere mentre risaliva il pendio innevato, il battito cardiaco alle stelle… eppure non stava affatto faticando.

Lo vide finalmente, era di spalle, indossava un mantello, aveva un portamento così elegante.  
All'improvviso la sua mente la portò in mezzo alla nebbia del ponte di una nave tanti anni prima...  
Si fermò col cuore in gola…  
_"Terence" _

Era a pochi passi da lui ed era bloccata, non voleva chiamarlo per paura che sparisse o che si voltasse e non fosse lui, allo stesso tempo temeva il confronto con quegli occhi irresistibili e profondi…  
Era lui quindi che passava sempre il Natale alla casa di Pony? Che riempiva di regali i bambini?

Realizzò in quel momento di avere un disperato bisogno di parlare con lui… di avere spiegazioni su molte cose.

"Te… Terence…" sussurrò di nuovo.

"Scusami… stavo pensando a come dirlo a Charlie, mi odierà per questo ma non ti devi preoccupare, partirò domani stesso!" fece per andarsene, la voce decisa, non si era neppure voltato a guardarla.

Candy lo trattenne per un braccio.  
"Andartene?"

"Non voglio occupare i tuoi spazi, questa è casa tua. Ti assicuro che non avevo idea di trovarti qui, pensavo fossi occupatissima nei preparativi della tua festa di fidanzamento.  
Io… sono tre anni che passo in questo luogo le vacanze di fine anno con mia figlia, lontano dai ricevimenti e dall'ipocrisia; Susanna è sempre stata intrattabile in questo periodo dell'anno, ha sempre voluto passarlo da sola con sua madre e la piccola adora questo posto pieno di amici veri e amore. Miss Pony non mi aveva detto…"

"Lo so, non devi scusarti e neppure andartene… non mi disturbi affatto! Resta, ti prego!"  
la voce le moriva in gola mentre lo guardava negli occhi, erano scuri e pieni di dolore… gli stessi di Rockstown".

"Partirò domani mattina, ti chiedo la bontà di sopportare la mia presenza un solo giorno, oggi non mi è possibile rimettermi in macchina.  
Perdonami ma è il compleanno di Charlotte; lei è arrivata il giorno di Natale di quattro anni fa e io non posso rovinarle questo momento… soprattutto quest'anno; abbiamo appena perso una persona molto vicina a noi e non posso toglierle anche quello che è sempre stato il nostro angolo di paradiso da che è venuta al mondo".

"Te…Terence…perdonami tu, mi rendo conto di essere stata molto dura… io…  
Cosa volevi raccontarmi di tua figlia? Sono qui, ti ascolto se me ne vuoi parlare" non aveva trovato altro che questo da dirgli per trattenerlo.

Il giovane uomo non capiva il motivo per cui lei era così diversa e disponibile…  
"Nulla Candy… non conta più nulla oramai, è una cosa senza importanza e tu non ti devi sempre preoccupare per gli altri. Mi hai chiesto di amarti abbastanza da lasciarti vivere senza di me e ho tutta l'intenzione di dimostrarti che sono capace di fare almeno questo.  
Vorrei solo riuscire a restituirti un dolce ricordo di quello che è stato, ti ho amato davvero con tutto me stesso anche se è chiaro che il mio cuore non è nemmeno paragonabile al tuo. Avrei voluto che andasse tutto in maniera diversa, non mi sono mai preso gioco dei tuoi sentimenti.  
Ti chiedo di provare a credere almeno in questo!"

La voce roca, deformata da tutto il disprezzo che sentiva in quel momento per se stesso, per non essere mai riuscito a farla sentire davvero speciale come avrebbe meritato. La ragazza percepì nettamente tutta la sofferenza nascosta tra le parole di Terry.  
"Adesso andiamo a fare colazione, che ne dici?" proseguì lui.

Lei semplicemente non riusciva a parlare.  
Quando rientrarono i bambini erano già nel salone a scartare pacchi, con loro la piccola Charlotte.

Quanto erano felici tutti!  
"Terence! Terence! Sei venuto anche quest'anno!" il coro dei piccoli monelli.

"E che vi avevo detto?"

"E cosa prepariamo per capodanno?" di nuovo quella miriade di vocine all'unisono.

"Mi dispiace ma… quest'anno non posso fermarmi così a lungo bambini; niente recita, sono mortificato!"  
Adesso Candy aveva capito chi c'era dietro quella bella biblioteca e perché si era emozionata così tanto la notte precedente.

"ohh… nooo!" di nuovo il coro.

Terence guardò la sua bimba, era divenuta di nuovo triste, gli ultimi avvenimenti l'avevano molto scossa.  
"In realtà debbo ripartire già domani!" continuò il giovane attore.

A questa ulteriore esclamazione Charlotte corse via piangendo…  
Candy sbirciò Il giovane uomo coccolare e consolare quella tenera bimbetta.  
"Papy… mi avevi promesso che saremmo stati qui qualche giorno…" disse tra i singhiozzi.

"Piccola lo so… mi dispiace tanto ma questa volta non riesco davvero a mantenere la promessa, mi puoi perdonare?"  
La bimba gli si aggrappò al collo piangendo e lui la strinse forte.

La ragazza non riuscì a fare a meno di intromettersi.  
"Terence… non c'è motivo che ripartiate così presto, io posso dormire con le bambine, l'ho fatto un milione di volte, non mi serve certo la stanza che occupate voi.  
Ti prego fermatevi, non voglio vedere lacrime sul viso dei bambini il giorno di Natale!"

Charlie tornò immediatamente allegra e volò a giocare con i suoi amichetti, mentre l'affascinante attore cercava di insistere con Candy.  
"Ti prego Terry… se continui così sarò io ad andarmene domani!"

"Io… non capisco, ma ti ringrazio…  
Mi fermo solo se lo fai anche tu e mi assicuri che la mia presenza non ti dà fastidio, non ti importunerò in alcun modo".

"Tu... tu non mi hai mai importunata, devo scusarmi nuovamente o posso essere perdonata per il mio recente e orribile comportamento?"  
Riuscì a strappargli un mezzo sorriso ma quei laghi blu… erano persi nella notte più buia.

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**What do you think about Terence now? He is the benefactor of the orphanage and he has spent at the Pony's House all his Christmas holidays since the Candy's departure.**_

_**I think that Candy starts to change her mind. Now she knows that Terry has suffered for years in the same her way, now she feels that he loved her very much and may be Emily was able to help him better than her in a really bad moment…**_

_**Anyway Terry also has changed his mind; he only wants that Candy is happy far from him because she deserves this.**_

_**The next chapters are really important and also longer that the previous ones. We will know soon the entire truth about Emily and Charlotte because there is also another thing to discover.**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 **_**"SII FELICE ANGELO MIO. ROSE"**___

La casa era un'oasi di pace e silenzio, i bambini si erano alzati prestissimo eccitati dall'idea di scartare i loro pacchi, avevano giocato sulla neve tutto il pomeriggio ed erano andati a letto esausti subito dopo cena; Miss Pony e Suor Maria erano sparite dietro di loro.

Quella stessa sera Candy prese il coraggio a due mani e decise di mostrare a Terence la sua bambolina… solo lui a quel punto poteva sapere qualcosa.  
Era da solo davanti al caminetto, i suoi occhi divoravano le fiamme ardenti e vibravano a tal punto da sembrare essere essi stessi ad alimentare quel fuoco.

"Terry io… ho bisogno di farti vedere una cosa" iniziò incerta la ragazza mentre allungava verso di lui quell'oggetto come fosse un oracolo.

"Non è possibile… è identica a quella cucita da…"  
Terence la prese tra le mani, la voltò e dalla invisibile taschina sulla schiena, che nessuno aveva mai notato, estrasse un piccolo bigliettino arrotolato su cui, nonostante il tempo trascorso, era ancora possibile leggere  
_**"Sii felice angelo mio. Rose" **_

Candy piangeva e non capiva…. Come faceva Terence a sapere del biglietto, chi era Rose?

Il giovane attore la fece sedere e le rivelò le poche cose che Emily gli aveva raccontato prima di morire su quella giovane donna che… che altri non poteva essere a questo punto se non la madre naturale di Candy, e concluse con un:  
"So di essere imperdonabile, ma non mi ha mai detto nulla più di questo sulla sua famiglia, possiamo comunque provare a scoprire qualcosa se lo desideri".

"Lo faresti… per me?" lo implorò lei.

Terry prese il viso di Candy tra le mani, la guardava con una dolcezza infinita…  
_"Io farei l'impossibile per te amore mio "_pensò in quel momento e rispose:  
"A condizione che tu non ti aspetti molto da questa ricerca e non soffra ulteriormente… perché abbiamo davvero pochi elementi da cui partire ed è probabile che non sapremo mai come tu sia finita in una cesta sulla collina di Pony.  
Tua madre ti amava, credo che tu possa finalmente essere sicura di questo e fare pace con questa parte del tuo passato. So perfettamente quanto ti sia sempre pesato anche se hai cercato in tutti i modi di nasconderlo".

La ragazza scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.  
"Tu… credi sia morta dandomi alla luce, vero?"

"Candy… io… credo sia così ma non posso esserne sicuro purtroppo…"

"E mio padre? quel Thomas… lui l'ha abbandonata, non le ha mai risposto, ci ha lasciate entrambe perché eravamo troppo poco per lui… "  
Quanti occhi l'avevano guardata in quel modo in passato… i Legan, gli Andrew, i Granchester…

"So che sembra strano detto da uno come me, che vede sempre e solo il peggio ma… ascolta il tuo cuore nobile, sono sicuro che lui sa capire.  
Io ho imparato sulla mia pelle che a volte l'amore non basta, non puoi sapere esattamente quale fosse la situazione di Rose e Thomas in quel frangente… lei ha continuato ad amarlo nonostante il suo silenzio; credo ci sia un perché in tutto questo, prova a dargli una possibilità anche tu.  
L'unica cosa che ti posso assicurare è che fa male da morire colpire chi ami… da morire…" una smorfia di dolore deformò il suo viso e non passò inosservata a lei.

_**"Ho imbucato un paio di lettere per lui. Credo non abbia mai risposto…" **_le parole di Emily…  
Lettere senza risposta… come se fosse matematico per ogni missiva giungere al destinatario. Quanto male aveva fatto pure a lui scoprire che anche le righe che la sua dolce Tutte Lentiggini gli scriveva erano state intercettate più di una volta, ma non era il momento di mettere sul piatto questa cosa.  
Chissà se Thomas aveva mai saputo qualcosa sul perché Rose fosse sparita e sul fatto che portasse suo figlio in grembo, lui ne aveva vissute talmente tante che a quel punto nulla gli sarebbe parso strano. Non aveva lui stesso amato fino ad impazzire, ferito e lasciato andare l'unica che avesse mai davvero contato per il suo cuore?  
Non era stato in qualche modo manipolato dall'ossessione e dall'egoismo di Susanna?

Candy lesse a chiare lettere quel pensiero di Terence e si stupì di quanto fosse ancora così facile per lei interpretare i silenzi e le sfumature di quegli occhi; si abbracciò forte al suo petto, lui la accolse cullandola come una bambina. Era caldo e avvolgente l'abbraccio di Terry, in nessun posto si era mai sentita tanto al sicuro.

"Tu mi aiutasti un giorno a riavvicinarmi a mia madre, ricordi? Anche lei ha agito vittima delle circostanze credendo di fare il meglio per me in quel momento, tu mi costringesti ad aprire gli occhi e ora sono così contento di contribuire in qualche modo a fare lo stesso per te; adesso calmati, riprendi in mano la tua vita e sii felice come ti ha chiesto lei.  
Non ti ha mai rifiutato, solo un pazzo miserabile potrebbe farlo. La tua mamma ti ha amato sin dal primo giorno e ora c'è qualcuno che ti aspetta pronto a metterti sopra ogni cosa e a renderti l'unica signora dei suoi pensieri, la regina del suo mondo come hai sempre meritato.  
Io sono così grato alla vita per questo, credimi!"

Terence la stringeva a sé con tutto l'amore e il dolore del mondo; Candy sentì il suo cuore riempirsi di calore e colore, avrebbe voluto che quell'istante non avesse mai fine.  
Rimase così finché non si fu addormentata.

Terry la prese poi delicatamente tra le braccia e la portò in camera; la adagiò sul letto come fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo. Un'ultima lacrima si liberò dalle sue ciglia dorate e lui la catturò con un bacio.  
"Dormi bene amore mio, non ti farò soffrire mai più te lo prometto" sussurrò mentre la piccola Charlotte si avvicinava a lui.

La guardarono entrambi, i lunghi riccioli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, il viso rilassato nonostante gli ultimi difficili momenti, le guance rosee e quelle lentiggini meravigliose che sembravano stelle.  
"E' bella come un angelo" disse la piccola.

"Sì, è un angelo" rispose lui con la voce rotta dal pianto trattenuto a stento.

"E' la mamma che l'ha mandata da noi!" continuò ingenuamente la bimba.

"No tesoro, è un angelo che merita di volare per la sua strada, e noi dobbiamo lasciarla andare".

***

Terence passò il giorno successivo in silenzio, cercando di godere delle risate dei bambini. Candy era frastornata dagli ultimi avvenimenti, non capiva come una simile situazione potesse essere venuta a crearsi… lo guardava, lo vedeva soffrire inevitabilmente; aveva cercato di catturare la sua attenzione con gli occhi, di avvicinarlo in qualche modo ma era chiuso nella sua armatura e non aveva alcuna intenzione di uscirne.

A Miss Pony non erano sfuggiti gli sguardi di Candy… lei sapeva chi amava la sua bambina e quella sera affrontò l'argomento con lei.  
"Non ti riconosco più! Dove è la mia coraggiosa ragazza? Ho davanti una donna che si sta per sposare ma è più spenta di una candela consumata… Si può sapere cosa combini?  
Perché lo fai soffrire così? Perché VUOI soffrire così?"

La giovane si buttò tra le braccia della sua mamma e tra pianti e singhiozzi le raccontò come erano andate le cose…  
"Piccola bisogna far pace con il passato; hai dato una possibilità ai tuoi genitori forse dovresti darla anche a lui, potresti perlomeno permettergli di aprirti il suo cuore e raccontarti i suoi ultimi anni, non credi? E' così palese quello che prova per te!  
Pensaci con calma e goditi questo piccolo paradiso come se il mondo finisse tra queste colline finché sei qui; hai bisogno di staccare…  
Quando tornerai a New York riprenderai in mano la tua vita. Ho dato lo stesso consiglio anche a lui… è così caro; oramai gli voglio bene come fosse uno dei miei figli, viene qui ogni anno in cerca di un po' di affetto, povero ragazzo…"

La mattina successiva Candy e Terence non si videro neppure, lui rientrò dalla sua passeggiata che tutti avevano già finito di pranzare. Vagava per quei luoghi cercando di memorizzarne ogni particolare, respirando profondamente per imprimere nella sua anima tutti i profumi di quell'universo che aveva visto crescere il suo angelo indimenticabile…  
Doveva trovare di nuovo la forza per andare avanti.  
L'immagine di lei bellissima vestita di bianco mentre prometteva amore eterno ad un altro lo faceva sprofondare sotto metri e metri di terra ghiacciata.

I bambini stavano giocando sulla neve quando arrivò Tom, andò subito a salutare l'attore.  
"Sei passato anche quest'anno! Non giochi con loro? Mi pare strano... e io che sono venuto apposta per far la guerra con te e stracciarti una buona volta!"

Si girò poi verso Candy che si era avvicinata all'uscio  
"Ci sei anche tu! Che bello! Fatti abbracciare!"

Quando le fu vicino, con uno scatto felino si inginocchiò, raccolse una manciata di neve fresca e la lanciò diretta in faccia alla ragazza!  
"Tom! Accidenti! Non siamo più dei ragazzini! Sai che odio la neve!"

Terence era scoppiato a ridere all'unisono con l'amico e lei decise di vendicarsi e cominciò a lanciar loro palle di neve.  
In breve divenne una battaglia all'ultimo sangue... una battaglia di burle e risate... un'esplosione di gioia per il vecchio cuore di Miss Pony che guardava giocare i suoi ragazzi di ieri e di oggi.

Ma non era solo un gioco quello, era di più... e pian piano anche il giovane cow boy se ne accorse e si dileguò attirando l'attenzione di tutti i bambini, in modo che Candy e Terence potessero godere da soli di quell'attimo d'intesa.  
Lo fecero senza accorgersene, trascinati inesorabilmente tra passato e presente da quel sentimento potente e prepotente che nulla avrebbe mai potuto scalfire.

"Scimmietta lentigginosa! Ti faccio vedere io come si fa a combattere!"

"Pallone gonfiato! Vanitoso! Credi di poter vincere solo perché sono una ragazza?"

"Ragazza? Quale ragazza! Io non vedo nessuna ragazza qui! Se ti prendo!"

Dopo più di un'ora si resero conto di aver riso e scherzato come due monelli godendo dell'allegria uno dell'altro e della luce di quegli occhi nati per trovare vita il blu nel verde e viceversa.  
Stremati si stesero a terra sotto papà albero...  
"È stato meraviglioso" bisbigliò lei..."

Ma lui si era già rintanato a nascondersi nei suoi pensieri bui; non doveva, non poteva lasciarsi andare... l'aveva promesso a lei, in nome del suo infinito amore ce l'avrebbe fatta!  
Candy si accorse di questo ma quando aprì bocca lui si era già allontanato...

La solita cena piena di silenzi fece da cornice a quel pomeriggio d'altri tempi.

***

Il giorno dopo lo seguì sopra la collina... non sapeva come e perché ma doveva parlare con lui; per ricominciare davvero aveva la necessità di capire meglio come erano arrivati a quel punto, come stavano ed erano state le cose tra loro due.

Gli si sedette accanto proprio nel momento in cui si rimetteva in piedi per fuggirla una volta ancora...

Si alzò di scatto decisa a non lasciar correre almeno quella volta e nella foga di trattenerlo scivolò perdendo l'equilibrio.  
Il giovane cercò di aiutarla a non ruzzolare per terra ma una lastra di ghiaccio giocò anche a lui un brutto scherzo e i due ragazzi si ritrovarono a rotolare giù per la collina uno sull'altro.  
Si guardavano con tutto l'amore del mondo mentre i loro capelli di riempivano di neve e i cuori di gioia e calore finché non si fermarono; Candy sopra di lui come tante volte era accaduto a Londra e in Scozia...

Lui chiuse gli occhi... era perduto!  
_"Candy, non riesco a guardarti... perdonami... farei qualcosa di cui mi sono già pentito due volte e non posso sbagliare di nuovo! Non me lo perdonerei mai!" _

Dal canto suo la ragazza era rimasta paralizzata dalla vicinanza dell'affascinante viso del giovane, con l'indice percorse il profilo di quel volto tanto amato e avvicinò le sue a quelle labbra rosee e carnose che a lungo aveva sognato, fino a sfiorarle leggermente con le proprie, come fossero i petali di un fiore.

In realtà non era neppure arrivata a toccarle ma quel sottile cuscinetto d'aria sembrava pronto ad implodere su stesso sino ad annullarsi ed era talmente carico di elettricità che entrambi avevano percepito quel contatto che non era arrivato ad esserci.  
_**"Io ti amo signorina Tutte Lentiggini, ti amo da impazzire" **_le aveva detto lui solo qualche settimana prima…

Terence sentì un'esplosione scatenarsi dentro di lui, le braccia volevano stringerla in un abbraccio  
disperato senza fine, la bocca voleva divorare quella di lei...  
Se solo avesse mosso un dito non sarebbe più riuscito a controllarsi... non poteva!  
Affondò con decisione le mani nude nella neve per trovare conforto nel freddo proprio quando la ragione di lei aveva ceduto e stava approcciando un bacio vero...

"Papà…aaaaa!"  
Una vocina deliziosa ruppe l'incanto del momento e i due ragazzi si ritrovarono imbarazzatissimi in piedi a scrollarsi la neve di dosso.

Candy era mortificata, l'aveva quasi baciato!  
"Dio! Ma dove ho la testa!" esclamò.

Lo guardò scusandosi mille volte; la notte della giovane fu tormentata, ma illuminante.

Sentiva le labbra bruciare al ricordo di quel sottilissimo cuscinetto d'aria carico di elettricità che si era quasi completamente annullato per far incontrare le loro bocche tremanti, il suo petto caldo e le sue braccia salde che la tenevano al sicuro mentre rotolavano sulla neve...  
Come? Come avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare con Alexander?

Aveva fatto pesare a Terence il suo passato con Emily ma lei… non stava forse intraprendendo quella stessa strada?  
Doveva parlare con il suo fidanzato… il prima possibile.  
Erano accadute così tante cose e il tutto le era sfuggito di mano.

Il giovane medico l'aveva sempre aiutata aspettando paziente di poter prima o poi dichiararsi e poi finalmente vivere il suo sentimento...  
Ma lei... lei non lo amava! Come mai avrebbe potuto essere sua un giorno? Non ci aveva pensato mai prima di allora, sentì un morso allo stomaco.

Per anni aveva sognato le più intime carezze di Terence, fino a vergognarsi, fino a perdere il rispetto per se stessa, maledicendosi ogni mattina per la sua debolezza e chiedendo perdono per desiderare un uomo che era di un'altra donna, e ora che non c'erano più impedimenti non aveva il coraggio di provare a ricominciare a vivere con lui.

Chissà se poteva davvero esserci tempo per un nuovo inizio tra loro, forse aveva perso davvero Terence per sempre ma doveva almeno provarci! In ogni caso Alexander non poteva essere un'alternativa; sarebbe stato l'ennesimo grossissimo errore per tutti.

***

La mattina successiva si alzò di buon'ora, in cucina la direttrice della struttura sorseggiava il suo immancabile caffè in poltrona.  
Lo sguardo di Candy cadde sulla tazza abbandonata sul tavolo in un terribile dejavu...  
La prese tra le mani come fosse di cristallo, era ancora calda, alzò gli smeraldi pieni di lacrime verso la buona donna che la guardava con immensa tenerezza.

"È partito, mi ha detto che aveva un'importante faccenda da sbrigare e non era il caso che la bambina lo seguisse, lei rientrerà con te.  
E' salito un'ultima volta sulla collina... non tornerà più!" sentenziò asciugando una lacrima.

Candy d'istinto era uscita fuori in pigiama, una corsa disperata su quel pendio solo per toccare nuovamente le impronte lasciate da lui sulla neve, esattamente come tanti anni prima.  
Era sempre stato così tra loro, tutto mancato, tutto sbagliato, tutto scoordinato…  
Le sembrò come se ogni particella gravitante nell'universo si fosse sempre arrogata il diritto di decidere al posto loro.

"Terence... amore mio... aspettami!" regalò un disperato "TI AMO" al vento gelido e forte che pian piano ghiacciava le sue membra e la sua anima.

L'indomani una macchina venne a prelevare Candy e Charlotte, era il 30 dicembre.

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**Finally Candy knows the truth about her birth and her mother Rose.**_

_**She is also sure about her feeling for Terence and Alexander, now she has to speak with Terry.**_

_**It will be possible to start again?**_

_**Another really important thing is missed; we don't know completely the story between Emily and Terence.**_

_**I'm waiting for you tomorrow for the last long chapter.**_

_**Hope you will like it very much.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Grazie a tutti**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazon**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 31 DICEMBRE 1920**

_31 Dicembre, New York, villa Andrew _

Candy era uscita prestissimo senza fare colazione… aveva bisogno di affrontare Alexander. Gli avrebbe fatto male ma lui meritava una donna che lo amasse davvero, e quella non poteva essere lei.  
Il giovane medico era già al lavoro, impegnatissimo in sala operatoria, ne avrebbe avuto per ore!  
Gli lasciò suo malgrado un biglietto sulla scrivania… che finì immancabilmente sotto la montagna di documenti che nelle ore successive erano stati sottoposti alla sua visione.

Rientrata di malavoglia a casa, immersa nei suoi pensieri, si era quasi scontrata con il signor Smith impeccabile nel suo completo scuro e valigetta.  
_"Che ci fa qui l'avvocato di famiglia?" _pensò.

Si accorse poi che la porta dello studio di Albert era socchiusa... la voce inconfondibile di Terry la fermò dietro l'uscio.

_"E' venuto a prendere la bambina" _aveva pensato in un primo momento.

"Amico, non so davvero come ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me in questo ultimo periodo… il funerale e tutte quelle pratiche al carcere.  
Ti ringrazio per tutto l'aiuto che mi hai dato e per avermi accompagnato ieri a ritirare gli effetti personali di Charlie; ci sono anche le lettere che Emily gli ha scritto prima di morire, le conserverò per Charlotte, per quando sarà più grande e potrà capire meglio"

"Terence, sai che mi fa piacere aiutarti... piuttosto tu come stai ora? E la piccola?"

"E' stato molto difficile per me, la amo come fosse davvero mia figlia ma era giusto che sapesse la verità, prima o poi doveva succedere..."

"Capisco sia stato doloroso ma hai fatto la cosa giusta a raccontarle tutto, ha potuto salutare l'uomo che l'ha messa al mondo. Non potevi negare questa cosa a lei e neppure al tuo amico. Quando sarà cresciuta ti ringrazierà per averlo fatto, ne sono sicuro" lo rassicurò Albert.

"Charlotte ha riempito la mia vita quando ero in bilico sul baratro, non so dove sarei adesso se non ci fosse stata quella bimba, la amo teneramente e io ci sarò sempre per lei.  
Ha sempre saputo che Susanna non era sua madre! D'altronde, soffocata nella sua egoistica ossessione per me, non l'ha mai degnata di uno sguardo, è stato quasi un sollievo confermarle che la sua vera mamma, Emily, era morta dandola alla luce e chiedendomi di amarla anche per lei e di non lasciarla mai sola.  
Non so se per codardia od egoismo non sono però mai riuscito a toglierle anche il suo papà, era così piccola e sempre aggrappata al mio collo...  
La situazione penale di Charlie era molto seria, come ben sai.

Non ce l'ho fatta a dirle che il suo vero genitore adorava lei e la sua mamma ma doveva pagare per alcuni grossi errori commessi in gioventù e non poteva prendersi cura di lei, capisci?  
Ho dovuto farlo così… all'improvviso; ha pianto tanto ma non potevo permettere che Charlie se ne andasse senza vederla una sola volta. Gli ha regalato la sua bambolina… povera piccola… le ho promesso che non mi perderà mai".

"Rimanete qui per la veglia di fine anno? Sarà una bella festa! Ci saranno tanti dolci e un bel regalo per Charlotte! Coraggio!"

"Albert, sei impagabile! Accetto ma mi scuserai se me ne andrò prima dell'annuncio del fidanzamento di Candy; lei merita il meglio e io riuscirò ad andare avanti, ma stasera non credo di essere pronto a reggere anche quello".

Gli si stringeva il cuore mentre assisteva impotente a quell'ennesimo assurdo sacrificio. Ci mancava pure la morte di Charlie in carcere! Sarebbe mai arrivato per il suo amico il momento di godere di un po' di serenità se proprio non di felicità?  
"Terence... se solo le spiegassi tutto..." il signor Andrew tentò di convincerlo un'ultima volta.

"Albert... è semplicemente troppo tardi per me! Non è corretto che lei perdoni e si accolli il peso delle mie scelte, io ho avuto la mia occasione e l'ho buttata…"

Candy nascosta dietro alla porta era pietrificata…  
Quindi era così che era andata?  
Il cuore stretto in una morsa, corse in camera sua piangendo e guardò Terry, il SUO Terry allontanarsi dalla finestra! Quindi era davvero sempre stato suo!

_"Mio Dio perché non ho voluto ascoltare! Terry... amore mio..." _  
_**"So che sembra strano detto da uno come me, che vede sempre e solo il peggio ma… ascolta il tuo cuore, sono sicuro che non sbaglia… "**_  
_"No… non ha mai sbagliato…"_

Appena si fu calmata corse da Albert...  
"Piccola! Sei stravolta! Che succede?"

"Perché? Perché non me lo hai detto?" chiese mentre sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di nuovo di lacrime.

"Semplicemente perché non avevo alcun diritto di farlo io, solo lui poteva ma tu non gli hai lasciato scampo...  
La bimba è nata tre mesi dopo che il padre è stato arrestato! Emily è morta di parto, appena il tempo di stringere tra le braccia il suo tesoro; Terence era con lei quando se n'è andata e le ha promesso che nessuno avrebbe portato in istituto la sua piccolina.  
Charlie è morto una decina di giorni fa, era ammalato da tempo e ha chiesto di vedere sua figlia prima di lasciare questo mondo. Terence ha dovuto vuotare il sacco con la piccola, è stato un momento molto difficile.

"Da quanto tempo sei a conoscenza di tutta questa faccenda?" chiese ancora Candy.

"Da quando sei partita per il fronte! Voleva arruolarsi per venire a cercarti ma... non poteva lasciare Charlotte con Susanna. E' da allora che siamo in contatto.  
Tu eri oltreoceano e lui era comunque sposato, in quel momento non aveva senso dirti nulla e, Dio mi perdoni, ho anche sperato che riuscissi a voltare pagina una volta per tutte".

La fece sedere e le raccontò quello che era riuscito a sapere dal giovane attore durante gli ultimi anni…

***  
_"La notte stessa in cui Emily era morta Terence era tornato a casa con il neonato tra le braccia, non aveva le idee chiare su cosa fare ma non poteva tirarsi vigliaccamente indietro, per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe permesso che quella creatura venisse sbattuta da un istituto e l'altro come un pacco postale di poco conto, sorte che era già toccata alla sua infelice mamma… e in parte anche a Candy. Nella sua sfortuna il destino aveva avuto un occhio di riguardo nel farla capitare alla casa di Pony, anche se poi si era accanito mettendola sulla strada dei Legan con tutte le conseguenze che ne erano derivate.  
Susanna inaspettatamente non aveva battuto ciglio e aveva offerto il suo completo sostegno al fidanzato; sua l'idea di far passare quella bambina come figlia loro davanti al mondo intero e… agli occhi di colei che occupava costantemente in un silenzio assordante i pensieri di tutti in quella casa.  
La giovane invalida viveva nel terrore che prima o poi lui avrebbe avuto la forza di rialzare definitivamente il capo e sarebbe corso in ginocchio dalla donna della sua vita, era quello che aveva pensato fosse successo giusto la primavera precedente quando l'attore l'aveva salutata con un "me ne vado per un po'".  
Aveva la barba lunga, l'alito che puzzava di whisky, gli occhi neri come la pece, a quell'ora del mattino almeno ancora non barcollava.  
Era sicura si sarebbe precipitato a chiedere perdono alla sua Candy, invece era tornato insperabilmente sui suoi passi… pulito… ma solo per onorare il ricordo di lei e quell'assurda promessa._

_Erano seguiti mesi in cui lui l'aveva assistita con devozione e rispetto. Susanna viveva dei suoi gesti gentili, che mai erano sfociati più in là di un fraterno bacio sulla fronte, sopportava in silenzio i suoi momenti più difficili, quelli in cui era chiaro non ce la facesse più e dormiva in teatro… tutto nella speranza di un domani migliore.  
Il tempo che trascorreva inarrestabile giocava a suo favore creando abissi sempre più profondi, ma se i due innamorati avessero avuto l'occasione di parlare a mente lucida con il cuore in mano, lontani da un tentativo di suicidio sventato per miracolo forse… forse… e lei non poteva permettere che questo accadesse.  
Col suo gesto aveva sperato ancora una volta di conquistarlo e nello stesso tempo lo aveva inesorabilmente legato a sé; avevano un figlio agli occhi del mondo, lei era la sua donna e ora lui doveva sposarla._

_L'infelice ragazza si era resa conto solo in seguito dell'avventatezza di quella sua offerta, non era nelle condizioni di dividere Terence con nessuno, nemmeno con quella bimbetta che reclamava e riceveva mille attenzioni da quell'uomo meraviglioso che le faceva da padre e che ricambiava riempiendo di affetto incondizionato. Così il tutto si era ritorto comunque contro di lei; anche se non sarebbe mai corso dalla sua Candy, anche se si sarebbe dignitosamente dedicato anima e corpo alla sua famiglia, l'attore non l'avrebbe mai amata._

_Così Susanna aveva finito per respingere anche la piccola e si era chiusa sempre di più in se stessa finché se n'era andata da quella triste realtà a cui purtroppo non era mai stata capace di rinunciare. _

Piangeva Candy... come una bambina...  
Quindi era vero... che anche il suo Terry l'aveva sempre amata... e lei, oltre ad averlo ingiustamente giudicato, lo aveva lasciato solo, proprio quando aveva più bisogno di lei. In fondo non era stata così diversa da Susanna, che amore era stato quello dell'attrice, e il suo?

La sera arrivò molto velocemente…

Candy era meravigliosa, il lungo abito da sera verde, i capelli elegantemente raccolti…  
Quando la vide entrare in sala Terence rimase come rapito, Charlotte le corse immediatamente incontro.

"Candy! Candy! Sembri una vera principessa!"

"Anche tu piccola… sei uno splendore stasera lo sai?"  
L'attore manteneva le distanze intrattenendosi con Albert e Eleonor alla quale aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo.

La bionda ragazza non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso ma aveva bisogno innanzi tutto di parlare con il suo fidanzato. Quando lo vide arrivare gli corse incontro immediatamente, lui era raggiante e raccoglieva con entusiasmo le strette di mano e le congratulazioni dei vari ospiti; il fidanzamento della signorina Andrew non era ufficiale ma le chiacchiere erano già arrivate alle orecchie di molti.

"Alex… non hai trovato il mio messaggio? Io… andiamo nello studio un momento, ti prego…"

"Candy! Che hai? Sei quasi angosciata… rilassati! Non è carino lasciare la festa ora, ci stanno cercando tutti. Più tardi parleremo con calma!"  
Ed ecco che già era sparito a braccetto di un riccone che voleva proporgli qualche strano affare, doveva ancora capire davvero quanta gola potesse fare essere il futuro sposo di una delle più ricche ereditiere d'America!

La testa le stava scoppiando, le tempie pulsavano e il petto doleva come non mai...  
Stava correndo tutto nella direzione sbagliata e lei non poteva permettere questo, non di nuovo!

Dopo un paio d'ore il giovane attore era già pronto per lasciare la festa, si avvicinò per salutarla.

"Candy… io vado, volevo solo che sapessi che desidero sopra ogni cosa che tu sia felice, ti auguro il meglio".  
Le diede un leggerissimo bacio sulla fronte e si girò per andarsene mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.

"Terry... aspetta! Solo un attimo!" gli disse lei con voce spezzata.  
In quel momento partì un valzer... era quello della festa di maggio.

"Ti va… ti va di ballare con me?" Gli chiese per trattenerlo.

Lui la prese tra le braccia e cominciò a muoversi lentamente con lei... l'emozione tra loro era alle stelle e ad ogni passo i loro corpi mangiavano millimetri d'aria fino ad incollarsi completamente.  
Entrambe le braccia di lei al collo di lui, blu nel verde… verde nel blu…  
Non si erano nemmeno accorti di averlo fatto, quello che c'era tra di loro era semplicemente e meravigliosamente incontrollabile.

La voce singhiozzante della ragazza ruppe il silenzio:  
"Terry... so tutto di Charlotte...  
Io... perdonami...  
Mi sono persa, ho creduto di non aver mai capito niente… di noi…"

"Shhh... ti prego lasciami sognare qualche momento...  
Siamo a Londra adesso, sulla nostra collina, alla festa di maggio, ci siamo solo noi due"  
Appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di lei.  
"Candy! È semplicemente troppo tardi, io non ho saputo lottare per il nostro amore e ora il mio tempo è scaduto, tutto qua!  
Ma ti amo come allora, per me non è mai cambiato niente…"

Candy non riuscì a dire altro! Il groppo in gola era così asfissiante avrebbe solo voluto che lui si fermasse all'improvviso e che la baciasse proprio come allora... solo quello.

E la musica terminò.

I due giovani riaprirono gli occhi, il sogno era finito e, alle spalle di Terence, Alexander aspettava sorridente e un po' stranito la sua dama.  
Il giovane attore salutò garbatamente entrambi e se ne andò prima che il suo angelo biondo riuscisse a dire nulla.

"Mamma, per cortesia… occupati tu di Charlotte stanotte… io… ho bisogno di stare solo" aveva già la giacca tra le braccia, voleva allontanarsi il prima possibile.

"È il nostro momento Candice! Albert è pronto per l'annuncio." disse il dottore innamorato.

La ragazza si avvicinò al suo protettore  
"Albert io... io... non posso farlo…"

Si voltò verso Alexander con gli occhi gonfi e non ebbe bisogno di aprire bocca…  
"E' lui giusto? E' lui il tuo passato e anche il tuo presente a quanto pare. Credi non mi sia accorto con quanta emozione avete ballato pocanzi? Quindi è al signor Graham che stai riservando i tuoi baci più appassionati, i tuoi "ti amo"!"

"Alex, ti prego… perdonami… perdonami ma io posso essere solo sua, non esiste altra vita per me!", tornò a cercare Albert con gli occhi.

"Piccola, corri da lui, qui penso a tutto io!"

A casa sua non c'era... eppure... nevicava così tanto, la macchina era parcheggiata di sotto, dove poteva essere andato? Dove?

Era già un'ora che camminava sotto la neve che cadeva sempre più fitta... come quella maledetta notte. Sentiva freddo e faceva fatica a vedere...  
Era entrata in Central Park ma aveva perso il senso dell'orientamento, era caduta in ginocchio per terra e chiamava Terence disperatamente.  
All'improvviso sentì le sue mani tiepide sulle spalle...

"Candy! Che fai qui al freddo? Ti ammalerai!"  
Quella voce vellutata...

Si girò verso di lui e si tuffò tra le sue braccia  
"Terry! Abbracciami forte e tienimi stretta al tuo cuore, vedrai che non mi ammalerò.  
Sei tutto congelato pure tu... amore mio".

"Puoi... puoi ripetere quello che hai appena detto?" gli disse lui con voce spezzata.

Candy singhiozzava  
"Ho detto che... che abbiamo ballato ma... non mi hai baciato...  
E io... ti amo...  
Questo ho detto..."

Dagli occhi di Terence sgorgavano copiosamente lacrime, le sue spalle si muovevano convulsamente scosse da un pianto disperato, l'angoscia l'aveva sopraffatto.  
"Sentivo di aver perso tutto, persino il tuo rispetto, il dolce ricordo che avevi di noi... non voglio vivere più così.  
So che ti ho ferita ma… dimmi che mi perdoni, che non ti sposi più, che starai con me per sempre!" sussurrava come un cucciolo smarrito.  
"Avrei dovuto prendermi cura di te, proteggerti, asciugare le tue lacrime, abbracciarti… invece…"

"Avrei dovuto fare lo stesso anche io… meraviglioso amore mio…" e si strinse a lui con passione crescente mente gli accarezzava il collo e i fuochi d'artificio salutavano con colori scoppiettanti l'anno vecchio e davano il benvenuto al nuovo.

"Candy sei sicura di riuscire a buttarti alle spalle tutto quello che ho fatto? Io non sono solo, c'è Charlotte con me… io…" proseguì Terence

"Io… la amerò come fosse mia figlia, in fondo l'ha messa mia madre sulle nostre strade. Credi davvero che possa essere un problema per me occuparmi di quella creatura?"

Lui avvolse subitamente le labbra di lei con le sue in un bacio che divenne in breve profondo e lunghissimo... da togliere il respiro…

C'era tutto in quel gesto… amore, dolore, perdono.  
C'erano anni di privazioni, di desiderio spirituale e fisico represso e loro volevano dare tutto attraverso quel contatto intimo che curava l'anima.  
Volevano accarezzarsi, annusarsi, toccarsi, darsi completamente… ed erano entrambi nella stessa condizione.

Terry riuscì con enorme fatica a riconquistare un briciolo di lucidità per dirle:  
"Candy… non era mia intenzione riavvicinarti, non sono degno di averti, ma dopo aver assaggiato a briciole la tua presenza vicino a me… io non credevo ma non riesco più ad andare avanti senza di te…"

"Ma io sono qui adesso" disse lei riconquistando le labbra di lui con più passione di prima.

Le loro bocche si penetravano con ardore crescente mentre le mani di entrambi correvano a cercarsi sotto i mantelli.

Dopo un altro lunghissimo bacio lui la interruppe di nuovo.  
"Candy… io… scusami, ti sto divorando ma non riesco a controllarmi, se andiamo avanti in questo modo finirò per fare l'amore con te proprio qui…"

"Shhh… andiamo a casa tua, Terry…" come era riuscita a dirgli quelle parole? Non lo sapeva neppure lei e Terence volò in paradiso nell'udirle.

Arrivarono all'appartamento di lui che erano ancora avvinghiati e nessuno di loro aveva intenzione di staccarsi un momento dall'altro.  
Cominciarono a spogliarsi appena chiuso l'uscio di casa... la luce ancora spenta...  
Si tolsero velocemente i mantelli e poi lasciarono semplicemente che il cuore e la passione guidassero le loro mani e i loro corpi caldi ed emozionati.

"Dimmi che mi ami… dimmelo mille volte…" gli chiese lei  
E lui lo ripeté infinite volte tutta la notte mentre si donavano l'uno all'altra come in tante occasioni avevano solo sognato.

***

Il risveglio fu il più dolce si potesse immaginare.  
Terence fu il primo a destarsi; nonostante avesse riposato poche ore si sentiva pieno di energia… il sapore di ogni centimetro del corpo di lei sulle labbra, la sensazione ancora viva del loro abbraccio più intimo era qualcosa che andava al di sopra di quanto mai avesse immaginato.  
Quasi avesse udito il suono del sorriso che era sorto spontaneo sulle labbra di lui, Candy aprì gli occhi, con un solo pensiero a riempirle il cuore: aveva fatto l'amore con Terry. Sentì migliaia di ali vivaci torturare dolcemente il suo stomaco nel ripensare agli intensi momenti che aveva vissuto quella notte.

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra illuminava le particelle di polvere dell'aria a farle sembrare lucciole danzanti, per quanto tempo non si era più soffermata a godere di quei piccoli miracoli! le sembrò di aver vissuto in bianco e nero sino al giorno precedente.  
Si strinse forte al petto di lui per ascoltarne il palpito che era salito alle stelle all'unisono con il suo durante quella che era stata ben più di un'unione fisica... ma un voto di appartenenza, una cerimonia sacra.

"Ti ho amato sempre, ti ho dedicato ogni battito del mio cuore, ogni emozione della mia anima, ogni vibrazione del mio corpo... io e Susanna non.."

Lei gli posò il dito indice sulle labbra…  
"Se hai necessità di parlarmi sono qui ma davvero… non serve che mi spieghi nulla…  
Ho bisogno di una cosa soltanto… il tuo amore!  
Ho voluto tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ore forse più di te, sappi che ti avrei amato stanotte anche se Charlotte fosse stata tua figlia naturale.  
Sono stata una stupida..."

Lui la guardava e le accarezzava la guancia dolcemente...  
Quelle mani… era incredibile quanto riuscissero ad essere tenere ma anche vibranti, avvolgenti, appassionate... come quegli occhi... come quella voce... come quelle labbra...  
Candy si lasciò inebriare dal profumo della pelle di lui che si era fusa con la propria quasi a scacciare il timore di aver solo sognato, mentre Terence correva con le dita lungo la sua schiena nuda e la accendeva ancora una volta.

Solo dopo aver fatto l'amore nuovamente riuscirono a tornare davvero alla realtà.  
"Terry… è tutto reale?"

"Tu l'hai reso tale amore mio…  
ho paura però che sia ora di dare nostre notizie a qualcuno, te la senti di affrontare il mondo là fuori… con me al tuo fianco?" quanto riempiva il cuore poter dire quelle ultime parole.

Una patina di tristezza velò gli occhi verdi e vibranti della ragazza.  
"Che succede amore? ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo?"

"Alexander… sono stata un mostro con lui. devo trovare l'occasione per parlargli e scusarmi per quanto possibile…"

Terry le accarezzò il viso, comprendeva il suo stato d'animo ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederle:  
"Devi dirmi qualcosa di… di voi due?" il pensiero di quel "voi due" faceva ancora tanto male…

"Dopo quello che c'è stato tra di noi stanotte… credi di poter avere qualche dubbio su quello che sia mai potuto accadere?"

Quel lato di lui non sarebbe mai cambiato… ma lei lo amava anche per quello

Albert li vide arrivare incollati l'uno all'altra, non la smettevano di sorridere e baciarsi; dovette schiarirsi la voce per far notare la sua presenza. Eleonor e Charlotte erano state sue ospiti, la festa era finita tardissimo e muoversi con quella neve sarebbe stato poco prudente, la bimba era ancora nel mondo dei sogni.

Candy vistosamente arrossita diede un bacio sulla guancia al suo benefattore prima di correre a cambiarsi e Terence prese la parola.  
"Ti prego di perdonare la mia maleducazione… ma mi pare di aver cominciato a vivere solo qualche ora fa"

Il signor Andrew scoppiò a ridere:  
"Non c'è davvero nulla di cui scusarsi, non con me almeno!  
E' più di un'ora che vi aspetto e avrei cominciato proprio male il nuovo anno se non vi avessi visti arrivare come lo avete fatto. Sono così felice per voi due ragazzacci testardi"  
Dal canto suo Eleonor rassicurò il figlio sul fatto che la bimba aveva capito benissimo cosa fosse accaduto alla festa e ne era semplicemente entusiasta…  
Aveva fantasticato per ore sul vestito da sposa di Candy e sulla lunghezza dello strascico, proprio per questo non era riuscita a prendere sonno se non all'alba. Aveva una madre anche lei finalmente, ed era stata proprio la sua mamma a mandargliela!

***

Nel pomeriggio, mentre sotto gli occhi ebbri di felicità di Candy Charlotte e Eleonor analizzavano i dettagli relativi all'ampiezza della gonna del vestito, alla lunghezza del velo, ai fiori e al ricevimento, Albert discuteva con Terence.  
"Decidi tu quando farne parola con lei… Mrs Molly Moore ha chiesto di vederti!"

"La vecchia governante dici? Lo sapevo che avevo ragione!"

_Un paio di giorni prima Albert e Terence, dopo essere stati al carcere, avevano bussato ad una lussuosa residenza ma l'arcigna padrona di casa si era rifiutata di riceverli.  
La vecchia governante aveva cercato di scusare il comportamento della sua signora.  
L'andatura incerta, la voce dolce e tremante…  
George aveva notato la commozione dell'anziana inserviente alla vista di Terence ed era tornato in un secondo momento a chiedere proprio di lei._

_"Sono vecchia e dimentico le cose, ma non sono pazza. Quel giovanotto…. assomiglia tanto al mio Thomas ma non può essere lui. Sono passati così tanti anni da quando se n'è andato via da tutti, avete per caso notizie sul mio bambino?"  
Una fotografia di Candy aveva risposto alla buona donna sul genere di informazioni che Terence stava cercando, lei era scoppiata in lacrime… lei sapeva…_

Due giorni dopo Candy andò all'appuntamento stringendo forte la mano di Terence e sfoggiando il più sereno dei sorrisi; aveva visitato la tomba di sua madre morta il 7 maggio di 22 anni prima, mancava qualche dettaglio ma il suo cuore sapeva già la verità, quello del suo Terry glie la aveva già spiegata.

_**"Meraviglio amore mio  
Meraviglioso come  
un quadro che ha dipinto Dio…**_

_**Meraviglioso amore mio  
Bisogna averne cura  
Stringiti forte su di me  
Così non ho paura mai…**_

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**My dear all, finally we know the truth! Charlotte is Chalie's daughter (can you remember Charlie? Terence's friend?), not Terence's one and Candy knows the story of her mother.**_

_**Did you like my fic?**_

_**I hope yes because I also wrote the sequel of this fanfiction "1945… COSI' COME DOVEVA ESSERE" and other stories that I will let you know soon.**_

_**So thank you all again and see you soon.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Sonia**_


End file.
